Enthüllung
by Max992
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt kurz nach dem Kampf gegen Shu, an Toukas 18. Geburtstag. Yoriko ist auf dem Weg zur Wohnung ihrer Freundin um ihr ein Geschenk zu überreichen. Doch der Tag sollte alles andere als der fröhliche Tag werden, den sich Yoriko vorgestellt hatte. Sie erfährt etwas, was sie zutiefst erschüttert und gerät in große Gefahr. Alle zwei Wochen ein neues Kapitel ab jetzt :)
1. Chapter 1

Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen, die Sonne hatte Tokyo in ein kräftiges Orange getaucht und ein angenehmer Wind durchfuhr die Straßen der nie  
ruhenden Stadt.

Yoriko hatte sich sehr viel Mühe gegeben das perfekte Geburtstagsgeschenk für Touka zu finden. Sie war schließlich ihre beste Freundin und da es  
auch noch ihr 18. Geburtstag war, musste es einfach ein besonders tolles Geschenk für sie sein.

Sie betrachtete das kleine, dunkelblaue Päckchen mit der weißen Schleife liebevoll. Sie hatte sie so gebunden, dass sie aussah wie der Kopf eines Hasen. Hoffentlich würde sich Touka durch das Geschenk ein wenig besser fühlen, nachdem sie in den letzten Tagen etwas kränklich ausgesehen hatte...

Yoriko hätte sich nie getraut es Touka offen zu sagen, doch sie sorgte sich häufig um ihre Gesundheit.

Sie war nun nur noch ein kurzes Stück von Toukas Wohnung entfernt als sie ein Gedanke durchfuhr: "Oh und was ist jetzt wenn ER mit ihr hier ist?"

Mit er meinte sie den jungen Mann mit der Augenklappe. Ken. Touka hatte ihr gesagt dass zwischen ihr und diesem Ken Kaneki nichts wäre, doch sie  
hatte das Gefühl dass da doch etwas war - und sie wollte auf keinen Fall stören.

Yoriko schickte ihr mit dem Handy eine Nachricht. Sie hoffte dass sie ihr gleich schon antworten würde dass es kein Problem wäre wenn sie vorbeischaut.

Ein Geräusch ließ sie aufschauen. Ein lauter Schlag, gefolgt von einem Poltern und einem qualvollem, pfeiffendem Atemzug. Dann Stille.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller: Sie war nur ein Paar Schritte vom Eingang zu Toukas Wohnung entfernt.

Die Tür stand offen. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken setzte Yoriko einen Fuß vor den anderen. Der Eingang schien sich wie ein schwarzer Schlund vor ihr zu  
öffnen. Die sanfte Brise trug einen Geruch zu ihr rüber. Der Geruch von Blut.

Ihr Herz pochte so laut dass es in ihren Ohren zu dröhnen schien. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib und ihr Magen fühlte sich an wie als würde eine  
Nadel tief hineingestochen werden. Das Bild dass ohne dass sie irgendetwas dagegen tun konnte in ihren Geist trat, war dass von Gestalten mit  
leuchtenden, roten Augen. Der Albtraum aller Menschen.

"Bitte,..., bitte..., bitte!"

Ihr ganzes Wesen wehrte sich dagegen.

"Nein. Nein! Bitte..., bitte,...bitte...!"

Sie trat ins Innere und sah einen Körper am Boden liegen, dessen Konturen von den warmen Strahlen der Sonne umrahmt wurden. Doch der Boden um ihn  
herum war getränkt in Rot.

Die Nadel drang tiefer in ihren Bauch ein. Ihre Sicht verschwamm als sie sich Schritt für Schritt näherte. Das Mädchen lag auf der Seite, das Gesicht von ihr abgewandt. Blutspritzer überall, an ihren Beinen, ihrem Rücken... Ihre Haare...?

Eine Gestalt löste sich aus dem Hintergrund, eine Gestalt mit glühend roten Augen.

Als ihre Augen sich trafen, erstarrte die Gestalt. Ihre Augen verwandelten sich von einem zornerfüllten Rot in ein tiefes Blau und waren in diesem Moment  
genau so von Schock erfüllt wie die Augen die in sie hineinstarrten.

"Yoriko...", flüsterte Touka.

Eine Hand schoss nach vorne und umklammerte auf einmal Yorikos Knöchel. Etwas flog an ihr vorbei, ein farbiger Blitz, fuhr auf den Körper  
vor ihr nieder. Der Arm wurde sauber abgetrennt, dann der Kopf.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Yoriko stürzte zum Ausgang, doch auf einmal prallte sie mit etwas zusammen und fiel hart zu Boden.

Sie stand über ihr, hinter ihrem Rücken ein Kranz aus vielfarbigem Licht, die Augen glühend rot, voller Schock, Verwirrung, Angst und Bedauern.

Als sie ihre Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, fiel Yoriko in die Dunkelheit.

Touka stand einfach weiter da, die Hand ausgestreckt, ihre Freundin ohnmächtig vor ihr liegend. Dann traf ihr Blick auf ein kleines Päckchen am Boden. Es war ein kleines blaues Päckchen, mit einer weißen Schleife die aussah wie der  
Kopf eines Hasen. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab.


	2. Chapter 2

In dem Moment in dem Yoriko erwachte, hatte sie keine Ahnung wo sie war und was geschehen sein mochte. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an wie als wäre sie schwer gestürzt und auch ihre rechte Schulter schmerzte aus irgendeinem Grund. Warum trug sie ihre Schuluniform im Bett? Und... das war doch überhaupt nicht ihr Bett...

"Was...?", brachte sie mit heiserer Stimme hervor.

"Bist du okay, Yoriko?", fragte eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme von der anderen Seite des abgedunkelten Raumes. Dann ging ein Licht an. Sie wandte sich ab und schloss die Augen, denn es blendete sie. Als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug und sich umsah, erblickte sie Touka, welche das Licht angemacht hatte, aber in die andere Richtung sah. Sie erinnerte sich und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Sie warf einen Blick auf den Boden - aber dort war nichts mehr zu sehen. Doch der Geruch der ihr in die Nase stoch, zeigte ihr dass es kein Albtraum gewesen war. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Sie versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch sie hatte keine Stimme und wusste zugleich nicht was sie sagen wollte.

Touka drehte sich zu ihr um. Ihre Augen waren wieder tiefblau und umgeben von dunklen Ringen.

"Yoriko, bitte... hab keine Angst. Du... musst keine Angst haben. Es passiert dir nichts. Es ist - alles okay..." Sie kam langsam näher, ganz vorsichtig, selbst von Angst ergriffen.

Yorikos Geist war eine einzige, schmerzhafter Verwirrung. Sie verstand nicht was hier geschah und starrte Touka einfach nur weiter an. Diese war schließlich zwei Schritte von ihr entfernt stehen geblieben. Nach langen Sekunden, schaffte es Yoriko schließlich eine Frage zu stellen: "Touka..., bist du ein..., ein Ghoul?"

"Yoriko..., hab keine Angst... vor mir. Bitte hab keine Angst. Ich werde dir nichts tun. Auch wenn... ich eine Ghoula bin." Tränen liefen, ohne dass sie sich dagegen wehren konnte, erneut ihre Wangen herab. Yoriko hatte sie noch nie weinen gesehen. "Wir töten... keine Menschen um essen zu können. Wir können nur... nichts anderes essen als ihr Fleisch." Sie konnte kaum noch ihre Stimme kontrollieren.

"Ich verstehe nicht..."

"Sie... war kein Mensch. Sie war auch... eine Ghoula. Sie muss mir gefolgt sein. Ich wollte nicht... sie nicht töten. Ich wollte nur, dass dir nichts  
geschieht..."

"Touka..." Sie verstand immer noch nicht. Der Albtraum denn sie heute erlebt hatte, hatte sie noch immer fest im Griff. Doch wie sie ihre Freundin so dastehen sah, mit gesenktem Haupt, ihre Augen umschattet, Tränen ihr Kinn hinuntertropfend, wurde die Starre durchbrochen, die auf ihr gelegen hatte.

Sie warf die Decke über sich fort, stürzte nach vorne und umarmte sie fest. Toukas Augen standen vor Überraschung weit offen. Sie konnte kein Wort sagen und stand kraftlos da. Dann hörte sie eine unterdrückte Stimme an ihrem Ohr. "Ist okay." Yoriko strich ihr mit der Hand über den Kopf und hielt sie weiterhin umklammert. Da löste sich etwas in Touka und sie weinte laut, die Umarmung nun genauso fest erwidernd.


	3. Chapter 3

In diesem Augenblick war Touka, wie als würden in ihrer Seele all die Narben, die sie in ihrem Leben davongetragen haben, geglättet werden wie als hätte  
es sie nie gegeben. Wie oft hatte sie sich vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, würde ihre beste Freundin, die Wahrheit erfahren...

Und wie oft hatte sie sich selbst gesagt, dass sie nicht einmal daran denken sollte. Denn niemals, niemals würde sie sich trauen ihre Freundschaft zu Yoriko zu riskieren... egal wie wunderschön es sein würde, akzeptiert zu werden. Sich nicht mehr verstecken zu müssen, nicht mehr lügen zu müssen.

Und dann war immer wieder diese Angst da gewesen. Die Angst davor, nicht akzeptiert zu werden. Sie zu verlieren.

Nun war sie da, die Enthüllung, auf grausame Weise - und dennoch fühlte Touka ein unbeschreibliches Glück... Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Die Welt war eine andere für sie - für einen kurzen Augenblick der sich in die Ewigkeit zu strecken schien - und schließlich doch endete.

Sie öffnete die Augen einen Spalt weit. Dunkel nahm sie etwas wahr - riss die Augen auf und stiess Yoriko weit von sich. Die Kralle spaltete den Boden  
zwischen ihnen, auf den sie vor weniger als einer Sekunde noch gestanden hatten.

"Schade... wäre auch zu einfach gewesen...", sagte eine schnarrende Stimme.  
Es war ein schlanker, großgewachsener Ghoul mit einer Maske in der Form eines Sichelmondes die in allen regenbogenfarben glänzte. Er verfügte  
über eine Panzerkralle die einer gewaltigen Harpune ähnelte.  
"Maki hat sich also umbringen lassen... So viel zu ihrem Überraschungsangriff..."

Touka sprang sofort zwischen Yoriko und dem Ghoul und schrie ihn an:  
"WAS WOLLT IHR VON MIR?! WARUM GREIFT IHR MICH AN!"

Der Ghoul hatte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt und sah sie unverwandt weiter an.

"ANTWORTE DU MISTKERL!" Ihre Augen erglühten rot und ihre Flügelkrallen brachen hervor.

"Hmm..., nein. Du bist mir zu unhöflich." Er holte weit aus und stiess sich dann zu einem ungeheuren Streich ab. Touka tauchte unter seine Attacke  
hindurch und versuchte ihn aus einer Drehbewegung mit einem aufwärts geführten Angriff ihrer Flügelkralle zu treffen - doch er wich seitlich aus  
und schlug mit seinem linken Arm so hart zu dass er fast Toukas Deckung durchbrach. Sie sprang hoch und zurück und deckte ihn mit einem  
Geschosshagel ein unter dem jeder Mensch sofort zusammengebrochen wäre - aber er konnte sich auf den Beinen halten.

Er spurtete weit vornübergebeugt nach vorne und versuchte Touka mit seiner Kralle in der Luft zu durchstoßen. Doch sie konnte den Stoß mit ihrer Kralle  
zur Seite abwehren und ihn mit einem harten Schlag ins Straucheln bringen. Unnachgiebig setzte sie nach und attackierte ihn permanent weiter mit  
geschossen, drängte ihn zurück - bis er schließlich an der Wand stand und nicht mehr zurückweichen konnte.

"HALT!" Eine andere, weibliche Stimme war durch den Raum gehallt.

Touka sah zu der Stelle im Raum rüber aus der sie die Stimme gehört hatte - und erstarrte zu Eis. Es war eine Ghoula mit einer schlichten, ovalen, weißen Maske. Ihre Schwanzkralle war lang und dünn wie eine Peitsche. Die Spitze ihrer Kralle war auf Yorikos Kehle gerichtet die panisch zu ihr hinaufsah.


	4. Chapter 4

"Das... darf einfach nicht sein. Das darf einfach nicht sein.", dachte Touka.

Es war fast vollkommen dunkel um sie herum. Touka hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt als der Erpressung der unbekannten Ghoule nachzugeben. Ansonsten wäre Yoriko getötet worden. Aber was nun? Nun waren sie beide hier, hier in diesem Käfig.

Die Stäbe des Käfigs waren kaum zu erkennen im schwachen Licht dass durch den Türspalt ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt glomm. Aber sie waren massiv und aus keinem gewöhnlichem Metall. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Touka auf ihre Gelegenheit gelauert anzugreifen, als sie hierhergebracht worden waren. Sie hatte sogar gehofft Ermittler würden auftauchen damit sich endlich eine Chance für ihre Flucht auftuen würde.

Doch in dem Moment als sie in den Frachtraum dieses Lastwagen stieg, war sie von Ghoulen mit merkwürdigen Masken umzingelt und es wäre unmöglich gewesen zusammen mit Yoriko zu entkommen. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt als weiter zu warten was geschehen würde.

Sie fuhren lange, bis sie etwas erreichten was anscheinend ein leerstehendes Fabrikgebäude war. Als sie die Tore geöffnet hatten, hatte kalte Angst Touka  
ergriffen. Im Gebäude waren noch mehr Ghoule mit diesen merkwürdigen Masken. Sie waren bunt und bizarr geformt. Waren das die Clownsmasken? Von dieser Ghoulgruppe hatte Touka gehört, doch sie wusste fast nichts über sie.

Yoriko hatte die ganze Zeit über geschluchzt, aber jeden Befehl der Ghoula mit der peitchenförmigen Kralle befolgt. Doch als sie sie in diesen Käfig sperren wollten, an dem noch die Überreste von anderen Menschen klebten, hatte sie geschriehen. Touka hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten und war vorgesprungen, doch gegen so viele Ghoule gleichzeitig hatte sie keine Chance gehabt. Sie waren zu stark.

Als sie wieder aufwachte, war sie selbst in diesem Käfig gewesen. Yoriko weinte immer noch in einer Ecke. Touka konnte dieses Geräusch nicht  
ertragen. Aber sie wusste auch nicht was sie ihr sagen sollte. Stattdessen hatte sie all ihre verbliebene Kraft zusammengenommen und mit ihrer Kralle  
versucht den Käfig zu zerschmettern. Doch es war umsonst. Sie war mehrfach verwundet worden im Kampf gegen die Ghoule, und eine Wunde an ihrem linken Bein war so schwer dass sie selbst nun, Stunden später noch nicht vollständig verheilt war.

Als sie aufgewachte, hatte sie gesehen dass eine blutgetränkte, orangene Weste um die Wunde herumgebunden war.  
Yoriko hatte das getan...

Und Touka hatte sie in diese Situation gebracht. Wenn Yoriko sie nie getroffen hätte, würde sie nun nicht in diesem Käfig sitzen und darauf  
warten was ein paar wahnsinnige Ghoule zu ihrem Vergnügen mit ihr anstellen würden.

Warum nur hatte sie geglaubt ein normales Leben führen zu können? Warum hatte sie die Möglichkeit ignoriert dass es eines Tages zu so etwas kommen könnte? Wie nur, hatte sie Yoriko die ganze Zeit über dieser Gefahr aussetzen können? Es war alles ihre Schuld. Alles ihre Schuld.

Sie stand einfach da. Der Schmerz in ihrem linken Bein pulsierte unaufhörlich. Es blutete immer noch leicht. Der Käfig hatte kaum einen Kratzer von ihrem Angriff davongetragen. Und dort in der großen Halle warteten zwei dutzend Ghoule. Touka fühlte wie die Verzweiflung wieder in  
ihr hochstieg. Doch sie durfte jetzt nicht verzweifeln.

Nicht aufgeben. Bis zum Ende.


	5. Chapter 5

Die Tür öffnete sich und kaltes, weißes Licht blendete Touka.  
Es war der Ghoul mit der sichelförmigen Maske.  
Wut durchströmte Toukas ganzen Körper wie eine heiße Glut.  
Sie fixierte ihn mit ihren Augen "Ich zerreiße dich, du Mistkerl."  
Der Ghoul schien ihren Blick amüsant zu finden, denn er lächelte süffisant.  
Er trug einen albernen, grün-rot gestreiften Anzug und balancierte anscheinend einen reichhaltig gefüllten Teller mit seiner rechten Hand.  
"Sind wir hungrig?", fragte er in freundlich erscheinenden Ton.  
"Menschen müssen ziemlich häufig essen. Wir wollen doch nicht dass du stirbst... Mensch."  
Yoriko sah auf, in ihrem Gesicht zeigte sich ein winziger Hoffnungsschimmer.  
Der Ghoul kam auf sie zu und ließ dabei Touka nicht aus den Augen.

Er hatte offenbar aus der letzten Auseinandersetzung mit ihr gelernt und war überaus vorsichtig.  
"Leider passt der Teller nicht durch die Gitterstäbe. Aber es wird schon so  
gehen. Ich habe dir Besteck mitgebracht..."  
Offenbar wollte er nur Yoriko etwas zu Essen geben. Touka konnte sich absolut keinen Reim daraus machen warum überhaupt jemand von ihnen Essen  
bekam und was sie damit bezweckten. Der Ghoul legte den Teller vor dem Käfig ab.  
Yoriko wagte es instinktiv nicht mit den Händen durch den Käfig zu greifen und auch Touka spürte es nun. Die Gefahr. Der Ghoul stand immer noch da und  
sah die beiden mit einem breitem Grinsen an.  
"Keine Sorge. Ich tue euch nichts. Ich kann sogar noch etwas weg gehen.  
Seht ihr?" Er entfernte sich ein paar Schritte. Sie sahen beide weiter  
misstrauisch den Teller an.  
"Meint ihr wohl wir wollten unser süßes, kleines Mädchen vergiften? Nein, nein, es ist einfach nur Fleisch. Es wird ihr nicht schaden."  
Sie griff nach dem Messer und der Gabel. Der Ghoul beobachtete sie weiter während sie ein Stück aus dem Steak hinausschnitt.  
Was ging hier vor? Auf einmal drang ein Geruch in Toukas Nase. Yoriko  
führte die Gabel zum Mund.  
"NEIN!"  
Touka stieß ihren Arm Weg. Das Fleischstück mit der Gabel flog ihr aus der  
Hand. Yoriko sah sie verständnislos an.

"Das..., das ist Menschenfleisch.", sagte Touka zögernd. Yoriko erbleichte.  
Der, der die Sichelmondmaske trug, lachte schallend.  
"Ein Ghoul der einen Menschen davon abhält, Menschenfleich zu essen! Hat man  
so etwas schon mal gehört!"  
"FAHR ZUR HÖLLE!", brüllte Touka ihn an.  
"Ha, ha, ha! Ich? Wohl eher... sie." Er zeigte auf Yoriko.  
"Es kann für einen Menschen doch wohl nichts schlimmeres geben..., als mit  
einem hungernden Ghoul in einen Käfig eingesperrt zu sein."

Toukas Magen drehte sich auf einmal um.  
E kickte den Teller weg, der an der Wand zerbarst.  
"Ich bin gespannt wie lange es dauern wird..."  
Das war also was sie sich ausgedacht hatten.  
Touka erinnerte sich:

"Die Hunger und die Schmerzen haben dir also den  
Verstand geraubt. Du würdest sogar deinen Freund töten um endlich davon  
erlöst zu werden. Und nachdem du das getan hast, sitzt du in einem See aus  
Blut und Eingeweiden... und bereust es."

Das waren ihre eigenen Worte gewesen, an Ken. Damals als dieser vor Hunger nicht mehr er selbst gewesen war.  
Und nun spürte sie ihn auch in sich... Hunger.  
Es war noch nicht schlimm... aber er würde rasch stärker werden. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit...  
Verzweiflung drohte erneut in ihr aufzuwallen.  
"Was soll ich tun?! Was soll ich tun?!"  
Es gab keinen Ausweg.

Da spürte sie eine Hand die ihre fest ergriff.  
Yoriko stand auf einmal vor ihr. Sie sah Touka fest in die Augen.  
Diesen Blick hatte sie noch nie gesehen.  
"Ich habe keine Angst."  
Ihre Stimme war hoch und zart, aber dennoch sprach sie ohne den Hauch eines  
Zweifels. Dann umarmte sie Touka.  
Wie konnte sie so etwas sagen? Begriff sie denn nicht in welche Gefahr sie  
schwebte? Sie stand stocksteif da.  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht angesprochen habe. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, als wir hier her gebracht wurden. Ich hatte Angst.  
Aber... ich bin nicht wütend auf dich. Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

"Es ist meine Schuld.", dachte Touka. "Es ist allein meine Schuld."  
"Und selbst wenn ich nicht überleben sollte... wünsche ich mir dass du es irgendwie schaffst. Weil du meine Freundin bist."

Touka erschrack bis in ihr Innerstes. Sie hatte es begriffen. Sie hatte  
begriffen was dieser Ghoul mit ihnen vorhatten. Und dennoch...

"Nein... was redest du denn da für einen Unsinn... glaubst du ich könnte dich hier zurück lassen und dann weiter in die Schule gehen, zur Arbeit,  
wie als wäre... Nein... wir schaffen es hier raus. Ich verspreche es."

Die Worte verließen ohne dass sie darüber nachdachte ihren Mund.  
Doch sie würde sie wahr machen. Um jeden Preis.


	6. Chapter 6

Sie sprachen lange miteinander in dieser Nacht.

Tagsüber war durch den Türspalt und ein nicht ganz zugenageltes Fenster noch ein wenig Licht in den Raum getreten, doch nun war es stockfinster. Touka konnte Yoriko nicht sehen, während sie ihr von ihrem ganzen Leben erzählte.

Davon wie sie aufgewachsen war. Wie sie ihre Eltern verloren hatte. Von ihrer Zeit allein mit Ayato, täglich ums Überleben kämpfend. Und schließlich wie sie im Cafe Antik angefangen hatte.

Manches ging ihr nur schwer über die Lippen. Sie hatte viele schlimme Dinge erlebt und getan in ihrem Leben. Doch Yoriko hielt die ganze Zeit über ihre  
Hand. Touka konnte nicht glauben dass es einen Mensch geben konnte wie sie.

Am Ende erzählte sie ihr auch davon wie Hinami und Ken zu ihnen gekommen waren.

"Ihr hattet es alle sehr schwer... Das..., das ist so traurig..."

Sie war so mitfühlend... wohl fast jeder Mensch wäre schockiert gewesen die ganze Zeit über von so vielen Ghoulen umgeben gewesen zu sein, aber sie...

"Es tut mir leid dass ich dir nichts gesagt habe. Ich hatte Angst dass..."

"Ich verstehe dich..."

Mehr musste Yoriko nicht sagen.

Touka spürte bereits einen brennenden Schmerz in ihrem ganzen Körper. Sie wurde immer schwächer... der Hunger nagte immer stärker an ihr.  
Doch egal was geschah, sie würde niemals... eher würde sie sterben.

Am Morgen öffnete sich die Tür des benachbarten Raumes und eine schlanke, kleine Gestalt erschien umleuchtet vom Licht. Es war die Ghoula mit der  
schlichten, weißen Maske die sie hierhergebracht hatte. Abschätzig blickte sie in Richtung des dunkel glänzenden Käfigs.

Sie hatte diese verräterische Bande im 20. Bezirk die versuchte auf gut Freund mit den Menschen zu machen schon immer gehasst. Die den anderen Ghoulen vorschrieben was sie zu tun und zu lassen hatten. Aber allein waren sie zu schwach gewesen etwas gegen diesen Dreck vom Cafe Antik auszurichten.

Erst nachdem diese Organisation an sie herangetreten war und ihre Unterstützung angeboten hatte, waren sie in Aktion getreten.

Die Ghoula trat aufmerksam an den Käfig heran. Sie rechnete jeden Moment damit vom Hasen angegriffen werden. Der Hase war zwar geschwächt und  
eingesperrt, aber sie musste dennoch vorsichtig sein. Ansonsten würde ihr das gleiche passieren wie Mika, dieser Idiotin. Wenn man den Zeitpunkt  
verpasst von hinten anzugreifen und erst einmal tollpatschig durch eine Tür einbrechen muss, ist es kein Überraschungsangriff mehr...

An einer Seite des Käfigs lag dieses Mädchen zusammengerollt, eine blutige Jacke über ihren Kopf. Dachte sie wie ein kleines Kind dass niemand sie sehen kann wenn sie selbst nichts sieht? Die Ghoula hätte gerne einen Bissen von ihr probiert...

Der Hase war kaum auszumachen im Dunkeln auf der anderen Seite des Käfigs.

"Na, hungrig?", fragte sie boshaft.  
Sie bekam keine Antwort.  
"Schläfst du?"  
Erneut keine Antwort, doch der Hase war aufgestanden.

"Mein Boss hat beschlossen dir eine Chance zu geben... aber nur wenn du mit uns zusammenarbeitest, verstanden? Genau genommen habe ich das sogar vorgeschlagen. Sei mir also dankbar, Miststück." Sie lächelte.

"Eigentlich wollten wir dich nur aushorchen welche Informationen du über das Cafe Antik hast.("Und dich dann umbringen.", dachte sie.) "Aber da wir auch  
noch dieses weinende Balg mitgefangen haben, hatte ich eine andere Idee. Wir lassen dich hier raus."

Es gab immer noch keine Reaktion, doch die Ghoula war sicher dass der Hase ganz genau zuhörte.

"Wir werden dir sogar etwas zu essen geben, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst. Dann schicken wir dich zurück zum Antik... Wenn du uns bei dieser Sache hilfst, darfst du dich uns anschließen."  
Die Ghoula ging nicht davon aus dass der Hase überleben würde. Und selbst wenn hätte sie einer Menschenfreundin natürlich niemals getraut.

"Wenn nicht - bleibst du hier in diesem Käfig und deine Freundin stirbt. Du weißt doch genau dass du es nicht ewig aushalten wirst... Das ist deine  
einzige Chance sie zu retten." Es würde funktionieren. Die Ghoula war ganz sicher.  
"Was ist deine Antwort...?"

Dieses Miststück war stur. Wenn sie nur ihr Gesicht sehen könnte, aber in diesem Raum gab es fast kein Licht.

"Willst du deine Freundin also nicht retten." Sie starrte hinab auf das Menschen-Mädchen. Warum Menschen immer so albern bunte Sachen tragen mussten  
... nun ja, die Maske vom Boss war auch nicht gerade stilvoll.

Dann fiel ihr das Blut auf. Nein. Hatte der Hase sie etwa schon angeknabbert? Ein Grinsen trat auf ihr Gesicht.

Vorsichtig die Bewegungen des Hasens beobachtend beugte sie sich hinunter um die Jacke vom Gesicht des Mädchens zu nehmen - und im nächsten Moment schossen zwei Hände an ihre Kehle. Sie versuchte sich loszureißen und konnte eine Hand abschütteln, doch einen Moment später war sie auf ihrem Gesicht und sie wurde mit Gewalt zurück gerissen, hart gegen die Gitterstäbe gepresst. Ein beißender Schmerz in ihrem Nacken und auf einmal wurde der  
Würgegriff um ihre Kehle so fest wie Stahl. Rotes Licht erfüllte den Raum.

Sie war tot. Diese Schlampen hatten einfach ihre Kleidung getauscht. Die Hand der Ghoula schoss in Richtung der rechten Tasche ihres Mantels, doch  
sie wurde abgefangen und zerquetscht. Sie hätte geschrien vor Schmerz und Wut, hätte sie noch Luft dafür gehabt.

Verdammt. Jetzt hatte sie ihr auch noch verraten wo der Schlüssel war.

Dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.


	7. Chapter 7

Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Der Geschmack in ihrem Mund war ekelhaft, doch Touka spürte frische Kraft  
in ihren Gliedern. Schnell machte sie dich daran den Käfig mit dem Schlüssel den sie der erschlafft niedergesunkenen Ghoula aus der Tasche gezogen hatte  
aufzusperren.

Dann drehte sie sich um. Yoriko stand noch genau dort wo sie die ganze Zeit schon gestanden hatte. Die Geräusche die sie gerade gehört hatte...

"Yoriko! Wir müssen los!", flüsterte Touka eindringlich. Sie schüttelte den Schrecken ab und beide traten hinaus.

Das war ihre einzige Chance. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl... dennoch fiel es ihr nicht leicht das vor Yoriko zu tun. Sie kniete sich nieder und Biss  
einen weiteren Brocken Fleisch aus der Ghoula. Ein leises, gequältes Stöhnen aus einer malträtierten Kehle, ertönte.

"Du bist also noch nicht tot...", sagte Touka ihr den Mund zuhaltend. Sie setzte erneut ihre Kralle frei und schlitzte ihr den Bauch auf.  
Die Ghoula zuckte in ihren Armen, hatte aber keine Chance zu entfliehen. Touka biss noch einmal zu. Ihre Augen leuchteten hell. Dann stand sie auf  
und versuchte so gut es ging das Blut mit dem Mantel der Ghoula von ihrem Gesicht zu bekommen. Diese versuchte so gut es ging damit ihre riesige  
Bauchwunde zu bedecken.

"Ich hasse dich..., sei froh dass ich dich nicht töte", dachte Touka. Wäre Yoriko nicht hier gewesen, hätte sie sie mit Sicherheit getötet...

Sie drehte sich um. Yoriko stand immer noch da in der Dunkelheit. "Gehen wir...?", flüsterte sie leise. Unglaublich wie ruhig sie das sagen konnte..., in so einer Situation... sie war viel mutiger als sie gedacht hatte. Die Wunde an ihrem Bein war verheilt. Touka fühlte sich wieder stark.

"Ja... gehen wir."

Vorsichtig schlichen sie in der Schwärze des Raumes. Der kurze Kampf war anscheinend auf der anderen Seite dieser Tür unbemerkt geblieben. Sie nähertem sich diesem kleinen Spalt Licht der für so viele Stunden ihre einzige Lichtquelle gewesen war. Wenn sie nur Glück hatten..., es irgendwie hier raus schafften...

Auf einmal flog die Tür auf. Jemand blieb überrascht stehen. Das Licht stoch so schmerzhaft in ihren Augen dass sie nur eine rote Wand  
wahrnehmen konnten.

Touka schmetterte dem Eindringling mit der Schulter aus dem Weg und stürmte hinaus. Überall waren andere Ghoule. Der Raum verwandelte sich in kürzester Zeit in eine Mischung aus Trümmern, zerstörten Möbeln, Körpern und Blut.

Touka raste. Sie kämpfte mit aller Kraft, nicht den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überlegend, deckte ihre Gegner mit Geschossen ein, zerschlug ihre  
Abwehr mit ihrer Kralle, trat sie gegen die Wände. Die Ghoule waren völlig überrumpelt und auch lange nicht so zahlreich wie am Tag zuvor. Diesmal zeigte sie keine Gnade. Die letzten beiden flohen. Nur noch sie allein stand da, schwer atmend.

"Weiter... weiter...", dachte sie. Nicht stehen bleiben. Sie hatten es fast geschafft...

Da ertönte eine Stimme.  
"Was? Was?! WAS HAST DU GETAN!"

Es war der Ghoul mit der Sichelmaske.

"MEINE LEUTE! WAS HAST DU IHNEN ANGETAN!"

Er riss sich die Maske vom Gesicht. Unter normalen Umständen hätte es vielleicht recht attraktiv ausgesehen, doch nun waren die Züge die zum  
Vorschein kamen so von Hass und Schmerz verzerrt dass sie nicht mehr an die eines Menschen erinnerten. Seine Augen erglühten rot und eine  
mächtige grüne Kralle drang aus seinem Körper und legte sich an seinen Arm. Eine lange, tödliche Lanze mit zwei mächtigen Widerhaken.

Kein bisschen von seiner arroganten Attitüde war übrig. Das was sich nun auf Touka stürzte war ein reißendes Monster.

Seine Hiebe waren zu heftig als das Touka sie hätte blocken können. Sie musste jedem Einzelnem ausweichen und versuchen selbst eine Chance zu einem  
Gegenangriff zu bekommen während sie von einer Seite auf die andere springend zurückwich. Es gab kein vorbeikommen. Auf einmal überraschte er  
sie mit einem Tritt und sie wurde durch die Tür geschleudert.

Sie landete in einer Pfütze aus Blut. Es war das Blut der Ghoula, die schwer verwundet immer noch um ihr Überleben kämpfte. Toukas Knochen schmerzten während sie sich aufrappelte.

"Du... du verdammtes Dreckstück... ich sperre dich zurück in den Käfig zu deiner Menschenfreundin... ICH BINDE DICH DORT FEST UND LASS DICH HUNGERN BIS DU DEN VERSTAND VERLIERST! DU WIRST SIE FRESSEN UND WENN ICH DIR SELBST DAS FLEISCH IN DIE KEHLE STOPFEN MUSS! DU SOLLST AN DEINER EKELHAFTEN MENSCHENFREUNDLICHKEIT ERSTICKEN!"

Seine Stimme war ein irrsinniges Kreischen geworden. Touka schlotterte vor Angst und Wut. Hinter ihr hörte sie ein Geräusch.  
Yoriko war offenbar zurück in den Käfig geflohen.

"Selbst schuld... warum hast du uns nicht einfach in Ruhe gelassen."

"WARUM HABT IHR UNS NICHT EINFACH IN RUHE GELASSEN! Wir waren KÖNIGE, vor sechs Jahren..., niemand konnte uns gefährlich werden... Wir haben  
gelacht über die Tauben die versucht haben uns zu finden. Und unser Bezirk war respektiert..."

Seine Stimme war auf einmal weich geworden.

"Bis uns der Phönixbaum daraus vertrieben hat. Wir sind in den 20. Bezirk geflohen um neu anzufangen... UND DANN HABT IHR UNS VERNICHTET! IHR  
VERRÄTER VOM CAFE ANTIK! WIR WOLLTEN UNS NEHMEN WAS UNS ZUSTEHT UND IHR HABT-!"

"HALT DIE KLAPPE IDIOT! Deine tragische Geschichte... interessiert mich nicht.", sagte sie eiskalt.

"Du bist erbärmlich. Ich hasse dich. Wenn ein Ghoul wie du lebt..., sich nur um sein Fressen kümmert..., um sein Revier, sein Vergnügen...  
Dann soll er wenigstens nicht so tun wie als wäre er etwas anderes als ein VERRÜCKT GEWORDENES TIER! DU HAST KEIN RECHT IRGENDJEMAND ANZUKLAGEN!"

Sie stürmten aufeinander los.

Touka wich erst im letzten Moment aus und deckte seinen Rücken mit einem Geschosshagel ein. Sein Umhang wurde zerfetzt und war schnell in Blut  
getränkt. Doch genau so schnell regenerierte sich seine Haut wieder wie als wäre sie nie verletzt worden.

Er wirbelte herum und spaltete mit dem Hieb seiner Kralle den Boden auf, Touka konnte erneut ausweichen. Mit ungeheurer Kraft trieb er die Kralle  
weiter durch den Beton und erzeugte eine Staubwolke in ihre Richtung die Touka für einen Moment die Sicht nahm. Dem darauf folgendem Stoß seiner  
Kralle konnte sie nicht mehr ganz entgehen und trug eine leichte Verletzung an der Schulter davon.

Eine Hand schoss in Richtung ihres Gesichts, doch sie beugte sich weg nach hinten und brachte dann mit einem Sprung wieder Distanz zwischen sich und  
dem Angreifer.

"Ich krieg dich schon noch du Biest!", brüllte er nun mit einem sadistischem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Er ging tief in die Knie für eine neue Attacke - und schoss dann in Richtung des Käfigs.

Sie stürzte sofort hinterher - doch sein Vorsprung war zu groß um ihn aufzuholen.


	8. Chapter 8

Nein! Sie war zu spät! Er war schon im Käfig!  
Aber... er war stehen geblieben. Völlig verwirrt starrte er auf die Person die vor ihm am Boden zitterte - es war nicht Yoriko. Es war ein Ghoul der dort kauerte, der Umhang zerfetzt und mit Staub bedeckt.

"WAS?! Du?"

Die Tür zum Käfig knallte zu. Touka schloss ab und war gerade schnell genug um noch vor dem Krallenstoß des Ghouls mit der Sichelmaske zurückzuweichen. Er prallte heftig gegen die Käfigstäbe und brüllte rasend. Touka attackierte ihn nun mit aller Kraft aus sicherer Distanz. Der Käfig erklang hoch und laut von den Geschossen die von den Gitterstäben abprallten, doch die meisten gingen durch und er hatte kaum Platz zum ausweichen. Welle um Welle prasselte auf ihn nieder. Der unglückliche Ghoul der sich vor Touka in den Käfig gerettet hatte war bereits tot.

"ICH TÖTE DICH, TÖTE DICH, TÖTE DICH...!"

Sichelmaske sprang hin und her, hieb wieder und wieder heftig auf den Käfig ein. Er war verdammt zäh. Touka konnte kaum glauben dass er sich immer noch auf den Beinen halten konnte, obwohl er nicht einmal eine Panzerkralle hatte mit der er sich hätte schützen können.

Sie atmete schwer. Wenn sie nur stärker wäre... Sie hatte ihn dazu gebracht seine vergeblichen Bemühungen einzustellen und sich nur noch so gut es ging  
zu schützen. Auch er schien jeden Moment zusammenzubrechen.

"Ich hab keine Zeit für das..., ich muss Yoriko finden.", dachte sie und wandte sich schließlich ab. Sie musste sich beeilen. Da draußen liefen immer  
noch zwei der Ghoule dieser Gruppe herum.

Da zerbrach der Käfig.

Yoriko rannte um ihr Leben. Sie war ohne überhaupt zu überlegen durch die Ghoule durchgestürmt während das Chaos um sie losbrach. Sie rannte und rannte und rannte, so wie sie es besprochen hatten. Es gab keine Wohnhäuser hier, es schien ein ausgedehntes Industriegebiet zu sein. Überall nur Stahl und Beton im Licht der untergehenden Sonne.

"Menschen... ich muss Menschen finden!", dachte sie panisch. Sie hatten es durch ihre Idee aus diesem Käfig geschafft. Unglaublich dass es tatsächlich  
geklappt hatte. Aber nun musste sie Menschen finden, sich in Sicherheit bringen und Touka... nein... Touka konnte sie nicht helfen. Das CCG würde  
keinen Unterschied zwischen ihr und anderen Ghoulen machen. Und normale Menschen konnten nichts tun. Genau wie sie selbst.

Auf einmal wurde sie von etwas im Rücken getroffen und stürzte nach vorne.

"Jetzt haben wir dich..."

Yoriko kannte die Stimme nicht die hinter ihr erklungen war. Doch sie wusste sofort was geschah. Sie drehte sich im liegen um und sah zwei Ghoule drohend über sich. Der eine trug eine Maske mit einem Karo-Muster in grün und gelb. Die andere eine Maske mit merkwürdig verschnörkelten blauen Spiralen. Beide waren mit Blut und Staub bedeckt. Seltsam wie sie in diesem Moment alles so genau wahrnahm...

Sie riss sich aus ihrer Starre und stürmte los. Doch erneut traf sie etwas im Rücken und sie fiel erneut zu Boden. Wieder versuchte Yoriko aufzustehen.  
Doch dieses Mal spürte sie einen brennenden Schmerz ihr Rückgrat herunterlaufen. Sie ignorierte den Schmerz und stand auf. Und wurde wieder  
getroffen. Stürzte wieder zu Boden.

Das war also ihr Ende... Hoffentlich würde es schnell gehen. Es tat Yoriko so leid. So leid... ihre Familie, ihre Freunde... und Touka würde sich  
Vorwürfe machen...

Warmes Blut lief aus ihren Wunden. Die beiden Ghoule beeilten sich nicht während sie sich ihr näherten...

Und auf einmal war Sichelmaske wieder da und hatte Touka gegen die Wand geschmettert. Sein Arm drückte ihre Kehle erbarmungslos dagegen. Mit seiner  
Kralle wehrte er ihre wilden Versuche sich zu befreien ab. Sichelmaske war überströmt von seinem eigenen Blut, hatte überall Schnitte, auf den Beinen,  
der Brust, im Gesicht. Doch ihre Tritte schienen ihm nichts auszumachen. Schmerz und Wut ließen ihn sie offenbar kaum wahrnehmen.

"Wie lächerlich...", zischte er. "Das ist also meine Rache... Ich dachte ich wäre besser als das. Aber zumindest dich schaffe ich noch."

Toukas Körper erschlaffte.

Ein höhnisches Grinsen kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück.

Er holte aus und stieß zu - doch Touka hatte ihre letzte Kraft zusammengenommen und seinen Hieb mit einem Kick leicht umgelenkt so dass er ihren Kopf  
verfehlte. Beton zersplitterte und traf sie im Gesicht. Doch sie hatte sich befreien können. Dieses Mal traf ihr Angriff ihn aus nächster Nähe frontal.

Er wurde zurückgeworfen, prallte erneut gegen den Käfig und stürzte dann in die Blutlache seiner schwer verwundeten Gefolgsfrau. Der Ghoul mit der  
Sichelmaske versuchte aufzustehen - brach zusammen und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Touka rang um Atem. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich so unglaublich schwer an und ihre Sicht war verschwommen. Sie konnte sich kaum  
mehr auf den Beinen halten. Sie versuchte einen Schritt zu gehen. Das war ein Fehler. Sie verlor das  
Gleichgewicht und fiel zu Boden.

Ihr Bewusstsein schwand. Eine Hand die ihre Schulter berührte war das letzte was sie wahrnahm.

"Was machen wir mit ihr? Wie FRESSEN wir sie?", fragte die Ghoula hasserfüllt. Zwei kurze, gelb leuchtende Flügel ragten hinter ihrem Rücken hervor.

"Ich weiß nicht... Vielleicht sollten wir sie erst einmal zurück in ihren Käfig stecken.", sagte der Ghoul langsam.

"VOLLIDIOT! Denkst du ich geh DA hin zurück!"

Sie keiften sich an.

Doch Yoriko hatte keine Hoffnung entkommen zu können. Sie fühlte ihre Beine schon nicht mehr.

Würde Touka noch rechtzeitig kommen um sie zu retten?

"Touka hat mich so oft gerettet.", dachte sie und lächelte.

Sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran wie es gewesen war damals... Immer wieder hatten ihre Mitschüler sie schickaniert. Das war schon so lange Zeit so gegangen. Doch egal wie oft ihre Eltern ihr gesagt hatten, dass sie sich wehren müsse - es ging nicht. Sie schämte sich sehr dafür.

Touka wusste wie man sich wehrt. Anfangs hatte Yoriko sogar ein wenig Angst gehabt wenn sie sie so wütend sah... Sie verstand nicht warum dieses starke Mädchen überhaupt etwas mit ihr zu tun haben wollte. Doch dann freute sie sich einfach sehr eine so gute Freundin gefunden zu haben. Sie hatte vorher nicht gewusst dass es eine so tolle Freundschaft wie die beiden sie hatten überhaupt geben könnte. Und zugleich ahnte sie dass es etwas gab dass Touka verbarg. Etwas was sie ihr nicht zeigen konnte. Doch das verletzte Yoriko nicht. Sie hatte einfach beschlossen für Touka da zu sein wenn sie es ihr  
eines Tages sagen würde...

Gestern war dieser Tag gewesen. Und ab heute würden sie nicht mehr zusammen sein können. Das machte Yoriko so traurig. Mit ihr wäre sie überall hin  
gegangen, aber alleine...

Und wie würde sie damit umgehen? Wenn sie ihr nur sagen könnte dass sie sich keine Vorwürfe machen soll, würde ihr das helfen?

Könnte sie Touka nur sagen, dass sie es nicht bereut ihre Freundin gewesen zu sein...

Dass sie ihr dankbar ist...

Sie spürte keinen Schmerz mehr als...


	9. Chapter 9

"Ich habe überlebt..."  
Ihr Körper glühte. Überall an ihm verheilten schwere Wunden.  
Sie konnte sich noch nicht bewegen, nicht einmal sprechen.

Touka schlug die Augen auf.  
Und das Erste was sie sah, war Kens besorgtes Gesicht.  
Sie schaffte ein schwaches Lächeln. Er sah immer so verwundbar und zerbrechlich aus, wenn er dieses Gesicht machte...

"Zuhause..., ich bin zurück im Cafe Antik", dachte sie leise für sich.

"Große Schwester?! Wie fühlst du dich?!"

Da war Hinami... wie sehr freute sie sich sie wiederzusehen.

Am Ende waren sie doch noch gekommen und hatten sie gerettet... Wie hatten  
sie dass nur geschafft? Es konnte doch niemand wissen, wohin sie gebracht  
worden waren... Yoriko! Wo war Yoriko?!

Sie riss die Augen auf und versuchte Blickkontakt mit Ken aufzunehmen.

Doch der war gerade damit beschäftigt Hinami zu beruhigen, welche sich  
sorgte weil Touka ihre Frage nicht beantwortet hatte.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hinami-chan. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Sie ist nur  
noch etwas geschwächt."

Ken wandte sich wieder zu ihr.  
Überrascht riss er die Augen auf als er ihren dringenden Blick sah.

"Touka? Hast du Schmerzen?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Touka versuchte zu sprechen, aber es ging nicht.  
Sie musste alle Willenskraft zusammennehmen um leicht ihren Kopf zu  
bewegen.

"Nicht? Dann hast du vielleicht Durst? Kann ich dir etwas zu Trinken  
bringen? Oder hast du Hunger?! Ich könnte..."

"Ja, beides du Idiot!", dachte sie genervt. "Aber dass ist nicht was ich  
will dass du mir sagst." Sie hätte ihn am liebsten getreten, aber das ging  
nun eben gerade nicht. Und dann wurde es ihr klar...

Wäre Yoriko unversehrt bei ihnen, hätte er es ihr sofort gesagt. Und wäre  
sie tot, dann hätte er es auch nicht vor ihr verbergen können. Und das  
hiess...

Sie wippte leicht mit dem Oberkörper nach vorne - dann gaben ihre Muskeln  
schmerzend nach.

"Bleib liegen! Du verletzt dich nur noch mehr!"

Sie musste es ihnen sagen..., sie musste es ihnen irgendwie sagen!  
Das Yoriko auch entführt worden war! Wenn sie dass nicht wussten-

"Wir wissen dass Yoriko auch verschleppt wurde.", sagte er auf einmal.

Sie hielt inne. Er hatte ihre Gedanken erraten. Aber was..., was war das in  
seiner Stimme?

"Gestern war Yorikos Mutter hier und hat nach ihr gefragt. Sie war völlig  
verzweifelt weil sie vorher in deiner Wohnung war..."

"Was?!", dachte sie panisch. Die Wohnungstür war durch den Angriff dieser  
Ghoula zerstört worden. Und außerdem hatte sie kaum Zeit gehabt die  
Leiche zu verstecken.

"Yorikos Mutter hat etwas gerochen und eine übel zugerichtete Leiche gefunden.  
Sie hat dann das CCG verständigt, aber keine Sorge! Sie verdächtigen dich nicht  
sie verschleppt zu haben! Sie denken dass ihr beide entführt wurdet."

"Was ja wohl auch stimmt du Einfallspinsel!", dachte sie zornig. "Scheiße,  
sie haben mich jetzt bestimmt im Visier... Aber was ist mit Yoriko?!"

Ken schien sich sehr unwohl zu fühlen.  
"Wir wissen leider nicht wo Yoriko ist..."

Diese Nachricht traf sie mit bleierner Schwere und sie hörte für einen  
Moment auf zu atmen.

"Touka?!"

Sie versuchte sich zusammen zu nehmen, aber es fiel ihr sehr schwer.

"Wir wissen nicht was passiert ist! Sie kann entkommen sein! Yomo sucht nach  
ihr, er wird sie bestimmt finden!"

Hinami nickte fest überzeugt.

"Du bist ein beschissener Lügner Ken.", dachte Touka es kaum noch  
aushaltend hier gefesselt zu sein.

Warum hatte sie nicht besser aufgepasst?! Wäre sie nur diesen einen Moment  
nicht unachtsam gewesen, hätte sie dieser Kerl nicht in die Enge gedrängt.  
Sie hätte Yoriko finden können und dann wäre sie nicht... Touka schauderte.

Sie schwiegen.

Hinami hatte ihr inzwischen ein Glas Wasser gebracht und half ihr vorsichtig  
dabei es zu trinken. Als sie es ausgetrunken hatte, schaffte sie es leise  
eine Frage zu stellen: "Was ist passiert?"

"Nachdem Yorikos Mutter gestern hier war, sind wir sofort in Teams aufgebrochen  
und haben die ganze Umgebung nach euch abgesucht.", erzählte Ken. "Hinami und  
ich haben zusammen gesucht. Auf einmal ist Hinami aufgefallen dass wir verfolgt  
wurden. Wir können wirklich froh sein dass sie so einen tollen Geruchssinn hat",  
sagte er lächelnd und strich ihr über die Haare.

"Wir haben sofort heimlich Yomo verständigt und versucht unauffällig weiter  
zu gehen. Aber unsere Verfolger haben das wohl bemerkt und versucht uns  
anzugreifen. Es war eine üble Situation."

Touka konnte sich schon denken um was für Ghoule es sich gehandelt hatte.

"Sie waren zu zehnt und hatten uns nach ein paar Minuten eingekreist. Ohne  
Hinami hätte ich mit Sicherheit nicht überlebt."

Er schob sein Hemd etwas hoch unter dem ein Verband um seinen Bauch herum  
gewickelt war.

"Aber wir haben lang genug durchgehalten bis Yomo eintraf. Zum Glück hatte  
Herr Yoshimura so etwas geahnt und uns nicht allzuweit voneinander entfernt  
suchen lassen. Yomo hat dann alle in die Flucht geschlagen oder getötet.  
Bis auf einen aus dem er dann herausgebracht hat wer er ist, welcher Gruppe  
er angehört und wo sie euch gefangen halten..."

"Diese Scheißkerle.", dachte Touka. Sie waren zu feige gewesen sich  
mit den stärksten Ghoulen vom Cafe Antik anzulegen und hatten sich statt-  
dessen zusammengerottet um die scheinbar Schwächsten aus dem Hinterhalt  
anzugreifen.

Auf einmal öffnete sich die Tür: Es war Yomo. An seinem Gesichtsausdruck  
war nicht abzulesen ob er gute oder schlechte Nachrichten bringen würde.

"Ich konnte deine Freundin nicht finden. Allerdings..."

Er zögerte. Das war völlig untypisch für ihn.

"Habe ich Blutspuren in der Nähe des Gebäudes in dem ihr gefangen wurdet,  
ausfindig gemacht."

Blutspuren?! So wie er es sagte musste es das Blut eines Menschen, Yorikos  
Blut sein! Aber sie selbst hatte er nicht gefunden! Was war geschehen?!

"Wie viel Blut?", fragte sie mit heiserer Stimme.

"Viel. Aber nicht so viel dass deine Freundin zwingend gestorben sein muss."

Ja, jetzt war es klar. Wahrscheinlich die Beiden die ihr nach dem Kampf im  
Vorraum entkommen waren...

Chiko und Gorou warteten darauf dass sie aufwachte. Als sie aus der Ferne  
andere Ghoule näher kommen sahen, hatten sie sich erst einmal im Schutz  
der einbrechenden Nacht mit dem Mädchen in ihre Wohnung zurückgezogen.

Chiko schnaubte immer wieder wütend. Nur wegen diesem bescheuertem Auftrag  
war fast ihre ganze Gruppe draufgegangen. Nicht nur durch den Angriff des  
Hasen. Offenbar war auch das Team, dass nichts anderes tun sollte als  
möglichst schwache Mitglieder des Cafe Antik anzugreifen wenn sich die  
Gelegenheit bot, vollständig aufgerieben worden.

Sie hatte von Anfang an geahnt dass es keine gute Idee war sich mit einer  
Gruppe anzulegen, über deren Boss man so üble Gerüchte hörte.

Und nun war ihr Boss, Kenshin, der so gehofft hatte den 20. Bezirk erobern  
zu können, tot. Zumindest Ayaka hatte es gerade noch so geschafft zu  
entkommen, wie sie vorhin nach einem Anruf erfahren hatten. Vom Rest war  
nichts zu hören.

"Hey, Gorou? Hast du noch etwas zum Essen da?!", schnauzte sie ihren  
Kameraden an.

"Nein..., aber wir könnten Sie essen...", sagte er langsam.

"Ha! Vielleicht sollten wir das wirklich!", erwiderte sie gereizt.

Ein Lächeln trat in sein breites Gesicht und er trat einen Schritt an die  
an den Handgelenken an der Decke aufgehängten Yoriko heran.

"Das war ein Scherz, du Idiot! Wir schauen erst ob wir irgendetwas mit ihr  
anfangen können! Wenn dass nicht klappt haben wir etwas Spaß mit ihr... und  
dann fressen wir sie."

Das Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. Ihre Beziehung war recht  
einseitig.

Es klopfte an der Balkontür. Chiko schubste Gorou beiseite und ließ  
Ayaka herein. Sie hatte ihre schlichte, weiße Maske auf und schien in sehr  
schlechter Verfassung zu sein.

"Ha! Dich hat es vielleicht erwischt!", spottete Chiko als sie sah mit wie  
viel Blut ihr Umhang getränkt war. Dann bemerkte sie den irritierend  
vertrauten Geruch der von Ayaka ausging. Es roch nach ihrem Boss...

Ayaka nahm ihre Maske ab. Ihr Gesicht war schweißnass, doch völlig  
ausdruckslos.

"Ihr habt dieses Mädchen also am Leben gelassen.", sagte sie ihre grauen  
Augen auf Yoriko richtend.

"Ja. Ich dachte mir sie könnte vielleicht noch nützlich sein.", antwortete  
Chiko mit einer Stimme die großes Lob für sich selbst ausdrückte. "Besonders  
wenn diese Ghoula mit der Hasenmaske den Kampf mit dem Boss überlebt haben  
sollte."

"Hat sie. Ich habe beobachtet wie ihre Kameraden sie abtransportiert haben."

Ayaka betrachtete das Mädchen. Ihr Gesicht war bleich, wie das einer Leiche.  
Sie musste viel Blut verloren haben. Sie ging um sie herum und sah  
schlampig herumgewickelte Verbände an ihrem Rücken. Offenbar hatte Chiko  
sie kräftig mit den Stacheln ihrer Flügel gespickt. Sie war mehr tot als  
lebendig.

"Aber das war erst der Anfang", flüsterte Ayaka. "Ich freu mich schon darauf  
dem Hasen deinen Kopf zu schicken."

Es klingelte an der Tür.

"Wer ist das jetzt?", fragte sie genervt.

Gorou ging zur Tür.  
"Ich dachte mir wir sollten sofort/", holte Chiko aus, doch in diesem Moment  
wurde Gorou zurückgeworfen und landete mitsamt der aus den Angeln gerissenen  
Tür schmerzverzerrt am Boden. Geschockt sahen Chiko und Akane auf.

Ein großgewachsener Ghoul in einem weiten, dunklen Mantel war erschienen. Er  
trug einen Hut mit weiter Krempe unter der ein breites Lächeln und furchein-  
flössende Augen hervorleuchteten.

"Was, was soll das?!", fragte Chiko mit hoher Stimme.

"Das... haben wir uns auch gefragt.", sagte der Ghoul immer noch breit  
lächelnd. "Nicht Kenshin, eurer nichtsnutziger Anführer, sondern ihr ruft  
bei uns an, um den ungeheuren Erfolg zu melden dass... ihr ein Mädchen  
gefangen habt?"

Ayaka lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. "Chiko, diese Idiotin!", dachte  
sie. Sie musste sich schnell etwas überlegen.

"Wir haben den Plan-"

Blitzschnell war er vor ihr aufgetaucht und hatte ihr einen Schlag in die  
Magengrube verpasst der ihre Wunde sofort wieder aufreißen liess. Wimmernd  
ging sie auf die Knie.

"Bei uns..., gibt es keine zweiten Chancen. Ihr habt versagt", sagte er. Er  
war gekommen um zu töten. Chiko versuchte noch zu fliehen. Doch sie hatte  
nur zwei Schritte geschafft, da flog ihr Kopf von ihrem Körper. Dann  
erledigte er Gorou mit einem Stoß ins Herz.

Zuletzt war Ayaka dran.

"Ich hab alles getan um am Leben zu bleiben", dachte sie, sich keinen Milli-  
meter rührend könnend. "Ich verfluche dich Kenshin. Wegen dir muss ich  
sterben. UND ICH VERFLUCHE DICH HAS-"

Mit einem letzten Streich beendete der Auftragskiller sein Werk.  
Dann wandte er sich Yoriko zu.

"Dich wollten sie also an uns verkaufen...", schnaubte er geringschätzig.  
Er ging nah an ihr Gesicht heran. Ihre Augenlider schienen kurz zu zucken.

"Nein, danke."

Touka riss sich aus ihrem Schlaf. Wie lange war sie wohl weg gewesen? Nur  
eine Nacht? Einen ganzen Tag?

Sie war immer noch schwach, doch sie schaffte es diesmal sich aufzurichten,  
die Beine aus dem Bett zu schwingen und ein, zwei unsichere Schritte zu  
machen.

"Du solltest besser liegen bleiben.", sagte eine ihr vertraute Stimme.

"Herr Yoshimura." Sie sah ihn an wie er im Licht des Flurs in der Tür stand,  
alt und würdevoll.

"Wenn du dich hinsetzt, kann ich dir etwas erzählen.", sagte er ruhig.

Sie setzte sich wie er sie aufgefordert hatte.

"Die Gruppe die uns in den letzten Tagen angegriffen hat, war offenbar ein  
Teil einer Ghoulgruppe die vor einigen Jahren versucht hat die Kontrolle  
über den 20. Bezirk zu übernehmen."

Touka nickte. Das wusste sie bereits.

"Sie hat allerdings nicht aus eigenem Antrieb gehandelt, sondern wurde von  
einer anderen Gruppe dazu beauftragt um uns... auszutesten, würde ich  
sagen."

Das interessierte Touka im Moment nicht. Etwas in ihr hatte gehofft dass  
sie, wenn sie nur schaffte aufzuwachen, erfahren würde dass Yoriko irgendwie  
überlebt hatte und in Sicherheit war. Doch der Gedanke dass sie nun  
vielleicht irgendwo Stück für Stück verspeisst wurde, oder angsterfüllt auf  
ihr Ende wartete , hatte ihre letzten Stunden voller Albträume bestimmt.

"Yoriko lebt."

"Wa- Was?!", fragte sie mit heiserer Stimme.

"Sie wurde allerdings sehr schwer verletzt und ist nicht bei Bewusstsein."

Touka konnte daraufhin nichts sagen. Es war schwer so eine Nachricht zu  
verarbeiten.

"Yoriko wurde vor zwei Tagen vor dem Hintereingang des Cafe Antik abgelegt.  
Sie hatte schwere Wunden am Rücken erlitten und viel Blut dadurch verloren.  
Wir haben uns so gut es ging um sie gekümmert und dann dafür gesorgt dass  
sie in ein Krankenhaus gebracht wurde ohne weitere Aufmerksamkeit auf uns  
zu lenken.", berichtete er ruhig.

"Ich muss sie sehen!", sagte Touka sofort, doch als sie in das Gesicht ihres  
Chefs sah, wurde es ihr wieder klar.

"Das geht nicht. Dir ist sicherlich bewusst, dass du, wenn du wieder  
auftauchen würdest, einige Fragen vom CCG gestellt bekommen würdest. Und  
die Gefahr dass du dabei enttarnt wirst, ist einfach zu groß."

Er beschönigte nichts und sagte ihr einfach die Wahrheit.

Ja, es war nicht zu ändern. Die Schülerin und Kellnerin im Cafe Antik,  
Touka Kirishima war tot. Gestorben durch einen Ghoulangriff, dem auch ihre  
beste Freundin fast zum Opfer gefallen wäre. Ihr bisheriges Leben war  
vorbei.

"Wird sie sich erholen?" Touka sah ihm in Augen, die er fast vollständig  
geschlossen hielt. Sie wollte auch darauf eine ehrliche Antwort haben.

"Es ist ungewiss ob sie wieder aufwachen wird."

So war das also...

"Wir haben Vorkehrungen getroffen, damit du bald in einen anderen Bezirk  
ziehen kannst, sobald deine Wunden verheilt sind.", sagte der Besitzer des  
Cafe Antik.

Es dauerte bis diese Nachricht bei ihr ankam. Dann sprang sie auf und schrie  
hinaus:

"Wozu?! Damit ich überleben kann?! Damit ich wieder in eine Schule gehen  
kann?! Wieder jemanden umbringen kann?! ES IST MEINE SCHULD WAS PASSIERT  
IST! ICH HÄTTE MICH NIE MIT YORIKO ANFREUNDEN DÜRFEN! ICH HÄTTE NIEMALS  
EINE SCHULE BESUCHEN DÜRFEN! UND DIESES GANZE CAFE... IST WAHNSINN!"

Sie keuchte und funkelte ihn an vor Zorn.

"Das stimmt vielleicht.", antwortete er. "Vielleicht ist es einfach nur  
egoistisch Kontakt mit den Menschen haben zu wollen, obwohl es sie in Gefahr  
bringen kann, uns nahe zu sein."

Touka war überrascht von dieser Antwort, sie machte sie sogar noch wütender.  
"WARUM ALSO?!"

Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Hatte er keine echte Antwort, oder wollte er  
sie ihr einfach nicht sagen? Meinte er, sie würde es nicht verstehen?

Er trat einen Schritt an sie heran und legte ihr etwas in die Hand.

"Was ist das?", fragte sie. Es war eine sehr kleines, flaches, blaues  
Päckchen, das mit einer kunstvollen weißen Schleife zugemacht war.

"Yoriko wollte es dir zum Geburtstag geben."

Touka startete das Paket an.

"Möchtest du es nicht aufmachen?"

"Was sollte das ändern?", dachte Touka.  
Dann machte sie es doch auf.

In dem Päckchen war - ein zusammengeballtes Stück Pergament, eine Art  
Schatzkarte?! Touka runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Was sollte das denn?  
Aber es war auch noch ein Brief dabei.

Liebe Touka,

herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! Ich wünsche dir alles Gute für dein  
neues Lebensjahr und ganz besonders für die Schulprüfungen natürlich!

Wenn wir weiter fest zusammenhalten und fleißig lernen, bin ich ganz sicher  
dass wir es schaffen ^^

Danke dass du immer für mich da bist und nett zu mir bist, auch wenn ich  
manchmal störend für dich sein muss. Du hast mir so viel gegeben und bist  
mir so wichtig, dass ich schon lange, lange Zeit überlegt habe, wie ich  
dir eine Freude bereiten könnte. Ich konnte einfach keine Antwort finden.

Am Ende bin ich zum Schluss gekommen, dass es das Beste wäre dir eine  
schöne Zeit zu schenken und deshalb... hab ich uns Karten für einen  
Freizeitpark besorgt.

Erinnerst du dich noch? Ein paar Klassenkameraden hatten doch erzählt wie  
toll es im Fuji-Q Highland Park war mit all den Achterbahnen, dem Blick  
auf den Fuji, der Anime-Welt, dem Onsen und den anderen tollen Bädern!  
Und als ich fragte ob du mit deinen Eltern auch schon mal an so einem Ort  
warst, sagtest du, du wärst noch nie an einem solchen Ort gewesen. Deshalb  
dachte ich mir es wäre eine gute Idee mit dir hinzufahren und hoffe es  
wird dir gefallen.

Es sind Karten für ein ganzes Wochenende, wir werden also jede Menge Zeit  
haben gemeinsam Spaß zu haben und alles zu erkunden was es zu sehen gibt.

Und damit dir nicht allzu langweilig wird mit mir, habe ich Ken und Hinami  
auch noch eingelagen! Und sie haben sofort zugesagt und mir geholfen  
alles zu organisieren. Die beiden sind toll. ^^

Auch Herrn Yoshimura und meinen Eltern sei an dieser Stelle sehr für ihren  
Beitrag zu unserer Reisekasse gedankt.

Ich möchte dass du ein paar schöne Tag mit deinen Freunden erlebst, den  
Menschen, die dir wichtig sind.

Danke, dass ich einer dieser Menschen sein darf.

Yoriko

PS: Die Karte von dem Park und seiner Umgebung haben Hinami und ich  
gezeichnet! Sieht doch toll aus auf dem Pergamentpapier, nicht wahr? ^^

Touka stand sprachlos da. Es war wie als hätte Yoriko selbst ein letztes  
Mal zu ihr gesprochen. Sie las den Brief wieder und wieder.

Herr Yoshimura liess sie allein.  
Heute war einer der traurigsten Tage als Chef des Cafe Antik für ihn  
gewesen. Es war sehr schwer ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Und noch schwerer  
ein neues Leben aufgebaut zu haben und es dann erneut zu verlieren. Er  
würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun um Touka zu unterstützen  
weiterzuleben und Glück zu finden. Denn egal ob Mensch oder Ghoul, jeder  
hatte ein eigenes, ganz egoistisches Recht darauf zu Leben.

Den Brief den diese gewisse Organisation Yoriko mitgegeben hatte,  
würde er ihr nicht zeigen. Sie hatten ihm dazu gratuliert immer noch  
aufmerksam zu sein und als "Belohnung", wie sie schrieben, das Mädchen  
zurückgebracht.

Ein Anderer hätte dafür sicher Rache gesucht. Doch Herr Yoshimura wusste  
dass er dadurch die Lage nur noch schlimmer gemacht hätte. Alles was er  
tun konnte war, alle im Antik zu unterstützen.

ENDE


	10. Chapter 10

Ein Monat war vergangen.

Touka Kirishima war nach dem Angriff der mysteriösen Ghoulgruppe nie wieder  
aufgetaucht und wurde von allen die sie als Mensch kennengelernt hatten, für  
Tod gehalten.

Die Ghoula "Hase" lebte immer noch versteckt im Cafe Antik. Doch es war schwer.

"Ich möchte dass du ein paar schöne Tage mit deinen Freunden erlebst, den  
Menschen, die dir wichtig sind.

Danke, dass ich einer dieser Menschen sein darf."

Das waren Yorikos letzte Worte an sie gewesen.  
Sie hätte gewollt dass sie weiterlebte und glücklich war... Touka wusste  
das ganz genau. Nach allem was geschehen war, wusste sie nun ganz genau  
dass Yoriko sie niemals im Stich gelassen hätte und sich selbst um den  
Preis des eigenen Lebens ihr Weiterleben gewünscht hätte. Doch trotz all  
dem, lag Touka der Gedanke dass sie es gewesen war, wegen der Yorikos  
Leben vielleicht nie wieder das selbe werden würde, schwer auf der Seele.  
Und dass sie nichts tun konnte um sie zu retten.

Touka trank und as wenig. Ken und Hinami taten ihr Bestes um zu verhindern  
dass sie sich voll und ganz aufgab. Und ohne sie hätte sie sich vielleicht  
an einem Tag tatsächlich aufgegeben.

Sie hatte sich verkleidet und es geschafft einige ihrer Klassenkameraden auf  
ihren Weg nach Hause zu belauschen. Sie war auf merkwürdige Art  
enthusiastisch gewesen, aufgeregt, aus tiefster Seele hoffend dass sie von  
einer Besserung von Yorikos Zustand erfahren würde und zugleich das Gegen-  
teil befürchtend.

Doch was sie über den Zustand ihrer besten Freundin Yoriko erfahren hatte,  
war ein härterer Schlag gewesen, als sie sich hatte vorstellen.

Was Touka erfahren musste war, dass Yorikos Verletzungen so schwer gewesen  
waren, dass sie, selbst wenn sie jemals aus ihrem Koma erwachen sollte, wohl  
nie wieder selbstständig würde Leben können. Die Befürchtungen waren, dass sie  
nie mehr in der Lage sein würde zu sprechen, vielleicht sogar bei Bewusst-  
sein in ihrem Körper eingesperrt bleiben würde, ohne auf irgendeine Art  
Kontakt mit der Außenwelt aufnehmen zu können. Ihre Schulkameraden sprachen  
sehr bedrückt darüber. Doch das war nichts im Vergleich zum furchtbaren  
Schock der Touka völlig aus der Bahn zu werfen drohte. Sie wusste später  
nicht mehr wie sie es überhaupt zurück zum Cafe Antik geschafft hatte  
nachdem sie stundenlang ziellos durch Tokyo geirrt war.

In dieser schlaflosen Nacht dachte Touka: "Ich stecke fest...Ich kann es  
nicht mehr ertragen am Leben zu sein. Aber wenn ich sterbe, bringe ich nur  
noch mehr Leid über Hinami... und Ken."

Ein paar Tage lang machten sich alle große Sorgen.

Herr Yoshimura sprach oft mir ihr gesprochen und erklärte ihr dass niemand  
wissen könne wie es weitergehen würde, dass sie die Worte die sie gehört  
hatte nicht als Sicherheiten betrachten sollte. Doch erst als Yomo dann in  
Erfahrung hatte bringen können, dass Yorikos Zustand sich nun doch langsam  
zu verbessern schien, gab ihr dass neuen Lebensmut.

Zeit heilte nicht alle Wunden. Doch auch wenn sie sich nicht sehr stark  
fühlte... würde sie zumindest versuchen weiterzugehen.

Touka lernte hart, jeden Tag. Sie arbeitete mit Herrn Yoshimura daran eine  
neue Identität anzunehmen und unterstützte Yomo mit seinen Aufträgen. Sie  
gab sich alle Mühe Hinami nicht mehr traurig zu machen und half ihr oft  
mit ihren Schulaufgaben. Und sie war sogar erstaunlich häufig freundlich zu  
Ken. (Der das komischerweise noch beunruhigender fand, als wenn sie wie  
sonst immer mit ihm geschimpft und ihn bedroht hätte. Doch er war sehr  
freundlich und aufmerksam ihr gegenüber und sie dankte ihm oft im Stillen  
für seine Gesellschaft.) Den Rest ihrer  
Zeit über trainierte sie bis zur absoluten Erschöpfung um für Momente,  
egal wie kurz sie auch nur sein mochten, Alles zu vergessen. Und dafür beim  
nächsten Mal stark genug zu sein, ihre Freunde zu beschützen...

Nach einem weiteren Monat, stand auf einmal Hinami vor Touka und machte ihr  
einen überraschenden Vorschlag.

"Wir... sollen zusammen in diesen Vergnügungspark gehen?!"

Das traf sie völlig unvorbereitet. Es war zwar Yorikos Geburtstagsgeschenk  
an sie gewesen und sie hatte oft an diesen letzten Brief gedacht, doch nie  
in Erwägung gezogen tatsächlich jetzt noch dort hin zu gehen.

Touka wusste dass Hinami sie wieder glücklich sehen wollte, aber dennoch...

"Ich... glaube ihr solltet besser ohne mich gehen. Es gibt zur Zeit so viel  
zu tun für mich... Aber ihr solltet wirklich gemeinsam losfahren! Ken nimmt  
dich sicher dort hin mit. Ich wünsche euch viel Freude bei eurem Ausflug."

Sie bemühte sich zu Lächeln und sich nicht anmerken zu lassen dass die  
Erinnerung an dieses Geschenk wie ein kleiner Stich ins Herz gewesen war.

Doch Hinami gab nicht auf, gerade weil sie deutlich gespürt hatte, wie  
schlecht es Touka oft noch immer ging.

"Denkst du nicht, dass es dir vielleicht helfen könnte, große Schwester?"

"Was meinst du damit, Hinami-chan?", fragte Touka überrascht.

"Ich verstehe dass du nicht dort hin willst, wenn du eigentlich diesen Ort  
mit deiner Freundin hättest besuchen wollen.", sagte Hinami traurig und  
fast entschuldigend.

"Nein Hinami, dass ist es nicht, wirklich! Ich weiß schon, dass das nie  
mehr möglich sein wird." Sie schluckte. Es war schwer zu akzeptieren. Aber  
Yoriko war nicht mehr aufgewacht. Wahrscheinlich würde sie nie mehr auf-  
wachen. Und selbst wenn, wäre sie ohne sie viel besser dran...

"Autsch..., so wollte ich eigentlich nicht schon wieder denken.", dachte  
Touka leicht den Kopf schüttelnd.

Hinamis unschuldige Gesichtszüge drückten tiefen Kummer aus. Sie versuchte  
es zu verbergen, aber es war klar zu sehen dass sie sehr traurig war dass  
Touka die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte je wieder mit Yoriko zusammen zu sein.  
Sie machte ihr keine Vorwürfe deswegen, sie war einfach nur traurig.

Obwohl sie selbst schon so viel Schlimmes in ihrem Leben erlebt hatte,  
schien ihn ihr immer noch ein Glaube daran vorhanden zu sein, dass am Ende  
vielleicht doch sich die Dinge wieder zum Guten wenden werden, der Touka völlig  
verloren gegangen war.

"Stell dir vor du würdest niemals dort hin gehen, so wie es sich deine  
Freundin gewünscht hatte. Du hast doch darüber nachgedacht wie es  
wäre dort hin zu gehen, große Schwester? Vielleicht fühlst du dich danach  
besser? Vielleicht... kannst du danach weiter gehen. Entschuldige..., ich  
weiß ja gar nichts."

Hatte sie darüber nachgedacht...? Nein, das war doch klar dass sie...  
"Doch, ich habe darüber nachgedacht.", gestand sie sich ein. Oft sogar.  
Aber sie hatte diese Gedanken immer gleich beiseite geschoben...

Vielleicht... war sie bisher einfach noch nicht bereit gewesen,  
Abschied zu nehmen. Hatte sich nicht vorstellen können das zu tun, an so  
einem Ort... Wollte nicht an einem Ort sein an dem die Leute glücklich sind,  
mit den Personen die sie inzwischen mit Glück verband, das sie gar nicht  
verdiente. Nicht nachdem Yoriko... Würde es leichter werden, wenn sie noch  
länger wartete? Nein...

Touka war berührt davon wie Hinami sich um sie sorgte. Sie waren wirklich  
wie Geschwister füreinander geworden... Zumindest für sie wäre es schön...

"Gut.". Sie atmete tief durch. "Lass uns gemeinsam dort hin fahren."


	11. Chapter 11

"Schön, dass du es dir noch mal überlegt hast", sagte Ken mit dem für ihn  
typischen, leichten, unsicheren Lächeln. Sie waren im Bus zum Freizeit-  
park unterwegs.

Touka antwortete nicht darauf. Sie hatte sich die ganze Woche über vorge-  
nommen dass heute ein schöner Tag für Hinami und die Anderen werden sollte.  
Aber es war immer noch schwer für Sie ein Lächeln vorzuspielen, während  
Yoriko nach wie vor im Koma lag.

Yomo hatte ihr vor kurzem berichtet dass sie inzwischen wenigstens nicht  
mehr in Lebensgefahr schwebte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie er an diese  
Informationen gelangt war und ihr war klar dass er ihr nicht antworten  
würde wenn sie ihn danach fragte. Dennoch vertraute sie ihm, dass er sie  
nicht anlog und war dankbar dafür was er für sie tat.

Yomo hatte ihr weiter berichtet dass die Ärzte nun bald versuchen würden  
die Narkosemittel die Yoriko in ihrem tiefen Schlaf hielten zu reduzieren  
um sie so aufzuwecken. Doch wenn sich dann herausstellen würde dass...

"Nein, versuch zumindest einen Tag lang nicht daran zu denken.",  
dachte sie angestrengt.

"HA,HA,HA,HA,HA!", lachte Hide auf einmal laut auf.

Aus ihren Gedanken gerissen warf Touka einen genervten Blick aus dem  
Fenster. "Warum zu Hölle fährt er eigentlich mit uns mit? Was hat sich  
Kaneki dabei gedacht?"

Hide beugte sich zu Ken hinüber und flüsterte so leise dass Touka ihn  
nicht hören konnte:  
"Ken, der Meister des Smalltalks! Was soll Touka-chan darauf denn  
großartig antworten außer "Ja"?. Außerdem musst du schon etwas sagen wenn  
ein langes, peinliches Schweigen entsteht! Man merkt dass du wenig  
Erfahrung mit Mädchen hast!"

Hinami grinste ein wenig und tat so wie als könnte sie mit ihrem außer-  
gewöhnlichen Gehör nicht genau alles mitbekommen.

"Naja, ich würde sagen dass ich in letzter Zeit mehr Erfahrung mit Mädchen  
gesammelt habe als du Hide.", antwortete Ken laut mit einem verschmitzten  
Lächeln.

"Das ist ganz schön finsterer Humor für jemanden der bei seinem letzten  
Date fast gefressen wurde.", dachte Touka. Ken sah zwar zerbrechlich aus  
und jammerte immer noch manchmal herum, aber sie musste inzwischen  
häufiger zugeben dass sie angefangen hatte ihn ein wenig dafür zu  
respektieren wie er sich entwickelt hatte.

"Nur ein wenig.", sagte sie sich nochmal bestimmt.

"Was?! Kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Aber ich glaube du hast Recht!"  
rief Hide. "Es muss daran liegen das mich etwas belastet. Ja, ein  
Versprechen dass ich mir selbst gegebenüber noch nicht erfüllt habe"  
Auf einmal wandte er sich an sie. "Touka-chan, darf ich dich bei diesem  
Ausflug vielleicht zu einem privaten Essen einladen?"

Touka-chan schwankte zwischen genervtem Zähneknirschen und einem  
Schmunzeln. Schon wieder eine Einladung von diesem Hide...

Vielleicht sollte sie einfach mal Annehmen, nur um Kens überraschten  
Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen... Aber sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das  
passt nicht zu mir. Das wäre ein böser Scherz."

"Lass sie schon in Ruhe, Hide! Ehrlich gesagt haben wir dich nur mit-  
genommen weil ansonsten eine Karte verfallen wäre.", antwortete Ken an  
ihrer Stelle.

"Das schmerzt! Und so was von meinem besten Freund?", fragte Hide mit  
einem breitem Lächeln. Ken gab sich Mühe ein strenges, ernstes Gesicht zu  
machen, doch selbst Touka konnte sehen dass er sich freute von Hide  
"Bester Freund" genannt zu werden, auch wenn er das bestimmt schon viele  
Male gehört hatte.

"Diese Zwei!", dachte Touka. "Wie die überhaupt Freunde geworden sind,  
möchte ich einmal wissen. Wie Tag und Nacht, die Beiden... "

Doch einen Moment später musste sie zugeben: "So wie Yoriko und ich, auf  
den ersten Blick..."

"Onee-Chan, Onee-Chan! Schau mal!"  
Hinami zeigte aufgeregt in den Prospekt vor ihr.

Touka warf einen Blick darauf.  
"Der Fuji ist wirklich nicht weit vom Park entfernt..."

"Das ist das erste Mal dass ich in von so Nah sehen werde!", rief Hinami  
voller Vorfreude. "Die Wolken des Himmels halten in ehrfürchtigem Wunder  
inne, ein Schatz der dem Sterblichen gegeben wurde, ein schützender Gott,  
der über Japan wacht."

Touka sah sie perplex an.

"Das ist ein Gedicht das großer Bruder Ken mir beigebracht hat.", erklärte  
sie.

"Du hast es dir sehr schön gemerkt Hinami-chan", bemerkte er lobend.  
"Weißt du auch noch wo sich der Fuji befindet?"

"An der Grenze zwischen den Präfekturen Yamanashi und Shizuoka.",  
antwortete sie sofort. "Im Süden befindet sich die Suruga Bucht und  
nördlich vom Berg der Wald Aokigahara!"

"Ganz genau! Vielleicht sehen wir ja ein paar Yurei.", meinte Ken  
scherzhaft.

"Yurei?", fragte Touka stirnrunzelnd.

"Die bösen, mächtigen Geister die am Fuß des Fuji im Aokigahara-Baummeer  
herrschen sollen! Großer Bruder Ken hat mir von ihnen erzählt!"

Touka warf ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu.

"He,he,he. Wir hatten uns über ein Buch unterhalten, "Der Wellenturm" von  
Matsumoto Seicho. Ein wirklich sehr trauriges Buch, das hast du bestimmt  
auch schon-" Er brach ab als er sah dass ihre Miene noch finsterer wurde.

"Natürlich kenne ich dieses bescheuerte Buch nicht!", dachte Touka. "Aber  
du musst Hinami nicht auch noch Schauergeschichten über Etwas erzählen was  
ohnehin schon schlimm genug ist!"

Vom Aokigahara-Wald hatte sie schon häufiger gehört. Es war ein Ort an  
dem außergewöhnlich viele Menschen hingingen um sich umzubringen.

"Ach, alles Unsinn.", sprach Hide, "Die Regierung versucht nur die Aliens  
die dort Nachts herumwandern zu schützen!"

Darauf fiel erst einmal Niemandem eine Antwort ein.

"Warum hat Ken diesen Idioten überhaupt mitgebracht?", dachte Touka erneut.

Einen Moment später ärgerte sie sich etwas über sich selbst. Es war  
übertrieben gewesen sich über so etwas ein paar Monaten  
wäre es wohl einfach aus ihr herausgeplatzt, wenn sie etwas so geärgert  
hätte. Sie atmete noch mal durch und entspannte sich wieder.

Auf einmal nahm der Bus eine Wende und ein atemberaubender Anblick  
eröffnete sich vor ihnen:

Der Fuji thronte gewaltig über der Landschaft, seine Schnee- und Eisspitze  
eingetaucht in das rosane Licht der aufgehenden Sonne. Zu ihrer Linken  
sahen sie das Meer das an diesem ruhigen Morgen gleichmäßig im Licht  
funkelte. Und zu ihrer Rechten in der Ferne einen dichten, finsteren Wald,  
der sich gegen die Wärme die von der Sonne ausging zu widersetzen schien.  
Das musste Aokigahara sein.

Auf den Gleisen im sanften Bogen um den Berg herum zischte gerade ein  
Shinkansen-Schnellzug in hoher Geschwindigkeit dahin und dann sahen sie  
auch schon die sich wild windenden, steil aufragenden Achterbahnen in  
weiß, schwarz, grau und rot, ein gewaltiges Riesenrad, ein Kettenkarusell,  
ein Hotel und unzählige weitere Geschäfte, Stände, Attraktionen und  
Menschenmassen, was einen wirklich außergewöhnlichen Kontrast zu der  
urtümlichen Umgebung bildete.

Touka konnte nicht anders als zusammen mit Hinami und den beiden Jungs zu  
staunen. Einen solchen Ort hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Eine ganze kleine  
Stadt, nur dafür da das Menschen Spaß zusammen haben konnten...

Endlich war die Busfahrt zu Ende. Alle streckten die inzwischen steif  
gewordenen Glieder.

Sie hatten entschieden dass diese Art zu Reisen für sie alle die Sicherste  
sein würde, da in Zügen Ausweiskontrollen wesentlich wahrscheinlicher gewesen  
wären. Außerdem waren in letzter Zeit die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen an Bahn-  
höfen gegen Ghoule deutlich verstärkt worden.

Als sie am Eingang angekommen waren machte Ken sie unauffällig auf ein  
Schild aufmerksam: "Park von Montag bis Dienstag geschlossen wegen  
Umbauarbeiten zur Ghoulabwehr." Das bedeutete wahrscheinlich RC-Detektoren  
an allen Ein- und Ausgängen. Ein einzelner dieser Detektoren kostete im  
Moment noch ein kleines Vermögen, doch der Parkverwaltung schien es die  
Investition für die Sicherheit und das Wohlbefinden der Parkbesucher wert  
zu sein.

Es war doch gut gewesen dass sie Hinami überredet hatte hier hin  
mitzugehen. Eine Woche später, hätten sie es gar nicht mehr  
hineingeschafft.

Als sie sich in die Schlangen vor dem großen Eingangstor eingefunden  
hatten, begann Hide eine Ansprache:

"Soooo! Alle mal herhören! Ich hab etwas für euch dabei!" Er grinste  
noch breiter als sonst.

"Zunächst einmal: Danke dass ihr mich eingeladen habt! Das hier ist Touka-  
chans Geburtstagsfeier und ich weiß schon, dass sie sie lieber mit jemand  
Anderem als meiner Wenigkeit verbracht hätte."

Ken hatte ihm also etwas erzählt.

"Aber nun sind wir hier und wir sollten so viel Spaß haben wie nur möglich  
um den Daheimgebliebenen später erzählen zu können was wir alles Tolles  
erlebt haben!"

"Ja, das wird wohl das Beste sein.", dachte Touka tapfer lächelnd.

"Aus diesem Grund habe ich uns Gutscheine für die tollsten Fahrgeschäfte  
besorgt! Hier Touka-chan! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!"

Er übergab ihr ein dickes Gutscheinheft. Sie mochte gar nicht daran denken  
wie lange sie hätte arbeiten müssen um sich so etwas kaufen zu können,  
obwohl sie im Cafe Antik gut verdiente für eine Kellnerin.

"Oh! Danke sehr.", brachte sie unsicher heraus. Sie kannte Hide nicht mal  
richtig und er machte ihr ein so teures Geschenk...

"Es ist übrigens auch ein Gutschein für ein Dinner zu Zweit mit dabei!  
Aber den kann ich gerne auch euch überlassen!" Er trat einen Schritt  
zurück so dass nur noch Touka und Ken nebeneinanderstanden die sich  
anstarrten. Touka wurde etwas rot im Gesicht.

"Nei-Nein! So, so ist das nicht!", stotterte Ken der offensichtlich  
befürchtete das Touka gleich schrecklich wütend auf sie werden würde.

"Ach, na wenn das so ist sollten Hinami-chan und Touka-chan  
zusammen gehen!", rettete ihn Hide der sie anscheinend doch  
unabsichtlich in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte. Und wir beien fahren  
währendessen mit Dodonpa, der am schnellsten beschleunigenden Achterbahn  
der Welt!" Er holte einen weiteren, golden schimmernden Gutschein hervor.

Ken sah nicht begeistert aus.

"Darf ich mitfahren!?", fragte Hinami fröhlich.

"Ich glaube dass geht nicht Hinami-chan, du bist noch recht klein und die  
Schulterbügel bei den Achterbahnen-", fing Ken umständlich an zu  
erklären.

"Dann ist es also abgemacht!", unterbrach Hide. "Ken und ich, lassen uns  
gleich von 0 auf 172 km/h beschleunigen! In weniger als zwei Sekunden! Du  
willst doch nicht dass der Gutschein verfällt, oder? Das wäre sehr  
unfreundlich Touka-chan gegenüber. Schließlich ist das ihre  
Geburtstagsfeier!"

Touka nickte unwillkürlich bestätigend.

Ken gab sich seinem Schicksal geschlagen.

Sie schmunzelte leicht. Warum Menschen darauf kamen sich freiwillig so  
etwas anzutun... Vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlecht gewesen dass  
Hide mit ihnen mitkam. Mit ihm in der Gruppe war zumindest immer  
irgendetwas los, keine Zeit für zu viele Gedanken.

Das hier war für Yoriko. Und sie hätte sich von Touka ein Lächeln  
gewünscht...


	12. Chapter 12

Es war ein friedlicher Tag. Die Luft war klar, die Sonne schien  
strahlend hinunter, es war nicht zu heiß und die Schlangen vor den  
verschiedenen Geschäften und Attraktionen waren kurz.

Als Erstes zog Hide sie alle zusammen durch das Spiegelkabinett. Es war  
überraschend dabei zuzusehen wie sehr sich Hinami dafür begeistern konnte,  
denn offenbar hatte sie noch nie von so etwas gehört. Ihre Augen leuchteten  
hell auf.

"Seht nur! Ich bin viel größer als Ken!"  
"Wer hätte gedacht dass du mal über zwei Meter groß wird? Aber du siehst  
aus wie ein Strich in der Landschaft Hinami, du musst viel mehr essen!",  
scherzte Ken, bevor ihn Hide vor einen Spiegel mit merkwürdig verkrümmter  
Oberfläche schubste.

"Ich wusste es!", rief er. "Absolut furchterregend! Seht euch an wie groß  
sein Kopf ist und wie merkwürdig die Gliedmaßen verdreht sind! Die  
Augenklappe macht das Ganze perfekt! So könntest du in einem Horrorfilm auf-  
treten, Kaneki!"

"Ach ja?" Ken schubste ihn spielerisch vor einen anderen Spiegel.

"Und du siehst jetzt so aus wie als hättest du einen ein Jahres-Iss-so viel  
wie du willst-Gutschein bei Big Girl gewonnen!"  
"Ich muss zugeben: Genau so würde ich in so einem Fall wohl aussehen.",  
erwiderte Hide mit ernsthaftem Gesicht.

"Pfff..., verstehe nicht ganz was ihr daran so toll findet.", sagte Touka  
vor einem Spiegel der sie wie eine Sanduhr aussehen ließ.

"Wart's nur ab, da vorne kommt das Labyrinth!", rief Hide, schnappte sich  
ihre Hand und lief mit ihr voraus. Schon nach wenigen Schritten waren sie  
ganz von Licht umgeben.

Touka musste zugeben dass es ein merkwürdiges Raumgefühl war sich selbst  
hunderte Male von allen möglichen Seiten zu sehen auf einer  
Ebene die sich in jede Richtung bis in die Unendlichkeit zu erstrecken  
schien, während man zugleich in Wirklichkeit in engen Korridoren eingesperrt  
war.

Plötzlich ergriff Hide ihre andere Hand und verbeugte sich dann vor ihr.  
"Was zur Hölle kommt jetzt?!", dachte sie irritiert.

"Miss Kirishima! Seit wir hier sind, wollte ich dir etwas unbedingt sagen!",  
sagte er den Kopf hebend und ihr tief in die Augen sehend.

"Aha...", sagte sie lächelnd und dachte: "Dieser Creep! Verdammt, ich will  
raus hier!"

"Seit wir uns heute morgen getroffen haben behandelst du mich immer noch wie  
einen Kunden im Kaffe Antik! Dabei treffen wir uns heute doch privat! Und  
ich weiß dass du mich super nervig findest!", rief er.

"Hä, was?!", dachte sie überrascht.

"Obwohl dein professionelles Lächeln sehr überzeugend ist.", versicherte er  
ihr Augenzwinkernd. "Ich möchte dass du mich ganz normal behandelst und  
nicht wie einen Kunden, zu dem du immer höflich sein musst! Ich möchte  
nicht, dass du dich an deinem freiem Tag wegen mir verstellen musst, nur  
weil ihr so freundlich wart mich einzuladen." Er machte eine kurze Pause.  
"Behandele mich einfach so, wie du Kaneki immer behandelst!"

"NEEEIIIIIIN!", rief Ken und kam schwer atmend vor Ihnen zum Halt.

"Oh, da seid ihr ja! Ken hat mir einen tollen Trick gezeigt wie man durch  
jedes Labyrinth kommt! Man muss sich einfach nur immer Rechts halten!  
Jedenfalls so lange bis man merkt, dass man immer im Kreis läuft, so wie wir  
gerade! Dann muss man links abbiegen!"

Ken wurde leicht rot.  
Ein kurzes Schweigen entstand während alle sich ansahen.

"Okay, ich werde dich... wie einen Bekannten behandeln.", sagte Touka nach  
einigem zögern.

Als sie hinausgingen warf sie Ken einem stechenden Blick zu und flüsterte.  
"Was hatte denn dieses "Nein!", zu bedeuten?"

"Ach, weißt du, gar nichts!", flüsterte Ken schwitzend zurück.  
("Hoffentlich heißt "Bekannter" nicht, dass sie jetzt anfängt ihn auch zu  
treten.", dachte er sich an viele blaue Flecken zurückerinnernd.)

Als sie wieder draußen waren blieb Ken auf einmal aprupt stehen und sah  
irritiert in Richtung eines großen, roten Schildes in der Nähe:  
"Ghoul-Schießstand! Haben sie das Zeug zum CCG-Top-Fahnder? Finden sie es  
jetzt heraus!"

Vor ihnen breitete sich ein Feld von etwa 30 mal 30 Metern aus, das offenbar  
eine verlassene, heruntergekommene Stadt darstellen sollte.

Durch eine Barrikade geschützt warteten zwei Jugendliche, die mit Paintball-  
gewehren bewaffnet waren auf einen Angriff.

Auf einmal stürzte etwas aus dem Hintergrund nach vorne auf sie zu - eine  
finstere Gestalt mit leuchtenden, roten Augen, spitz zulaufenden Ohren und  
grüner Haut. ("Das soll ein Ghoul sein?", dachte Ken stirnrunzelnd.)

Mehrere dumpfe Geräusche ertönten und rot leuchtende Einschläge warfen den  
"Ghoul" scheinbar zu Boden.

"HA,HA,HA! Siehst du, ich habe den Ersten erwischt Take! Ich werde der  
Nächste Kisho Arima!"  
"Als letztens jemand in unserer Straße gefressen wurde warst du nicht so  
mutig Kama!", antwortete der zweite Jugendliche, was nervöses Gelächter bei  
ein paar der hinter einem Zaun das Geschehen Beobachtenden hervorrief.

Andere schienen eher angewidert von diesem Spektakel zu sein schienen - was  
sie allerdings nicht davon abhielt weiterzugehen anstatt weiter zuzusehen.

Mehr als Ghoule verkleidete Animateure rannten aus versteckten Lucken hinter  
umgestürzten Autos und Gebäudetrümmern hervor auf die beiden Jungen zu und  
gingen im Kugelhagel unter. Einige ihrer Freunde feuerten sie an und lachten  
hämisch als einer der Animateure ausrutschte und unsanft auf der Nase  
landete.

"Ich wünschte es wäre wirklich so leicht diese Bestien abzuschlachten.",  
sagte eine alte Frau verbittert und wandte sich ab, das Gesicht verzerrt  
in Erinnerung an altes Leid.

Touka und Hinami sahen ihr wortlos nach.  
"Lasst und weitergehen.", sagte Hide. "Ich möchte noch in diese Achterbahn!"  
Sie folgten seinem Vorschlag nur zu gerne.

Kurze Zeit später befand sich Ken in tiefen innerem Monolog mit sich selbst:  
"Es gibt keinen Grund beunruhigt zu sein..., Achterbahnen sind als Verkehrs-  
mittel statistisch gesehen sicherer als Autos oder mit dem Fahrrad zu  
fahren.", dachte Ken starr nach vorne sehend. "Die Beschleunigung und die  
auftretenden Belastungen die ich gleich erleben werde sind Nichts im  
Vergleich zu-WAAAAAAAAAH!"  
Sie wurden mit Wucht in ihre Sitze gepresst und eine jähe Sturmböhe wehte in  
ihre Gesichter. Auf einmal ging es aufwärts und zugleich begann die Welt  
sich in einer Spirale zu drehen in der alles verschwamm. Hide jubelte  
während Ken die Augen verschloss damit ihm nicht übel würde.  
Nach einer Minute (die Ken wie eine Stunde erschien) kam die Achterbahn  
wieder zum Stillstand. Erleichtert öffnete er die Augen wieder.  
"Wieso halten wir hier?", fragte Ken verwirrt. Sie waren an einer Steigung  
am höchsten Punkt der Achterbahn zum Stillstand gekommen. Vor ihnen endete  
die Strecke.  
Hide lachte: "Hast du die Beschreibung nicht gelesen? Von jetzt an geht es  
Rückwärts!"  
Ken beschloss nach diesem Erlebnis nie wieder Achterbahn zu fahren.

"Ich hab eine Idee, wohin wir gehen könnten! Wie wäre es mit-"  
"Nein, nichts für ungut Hide, aber wir tauschen Teams! Da drüben sind Hinami  
und Touka."

"Was ist mit dir passiert? Du siehst ganz schön blass aus, Milchgesicht...",  
sagte Touka. Ken lächelte gezwungen.

"Muss an der schlechten Luft im Bus gelegen haben. Wie wär es wenn  
wir jetzt in dieses Cafe gehen, Hinami?" Hinami lächelte erfreut und nickte.

"Bleibt aber nicht zu lange weg und lasst eure Handys an, ja?!", rief ihnen  
Touka hinterher.

Sie seufzte. Nun würde sie also noch mehr Zeit mit ihrem neuen "Bekannten"  
verbringen.

"Meinst du es ist eine gute Idee Touka mit Hide allein zu lassen?", fragte  
Hinami mit besorgtem Gesicht an ihrem Cafe nippend.

"Ich denke er wird sich schon benehmen." ("Jedenfalls hoffe ich das.",  
dachte Ken.) "Vielleicht kommt sie auf etwas andere Gedanken wenn sie mit  
jemandem zusammen ist, der nicht weiß was alles vorgefallen ist. Touka-san  
ist sehr stolz. Sie mag es nicht verletzt gesehen zu werden und an unserem  
Verhalten zu merken dass wir ahnen wie es ihr geht." Er nahm auch einen  
Schluck aus seiner Tasse. "Nicht schlecht... aber der im Cafe Antik ist  
besser."

Hinami wandte den Blick ab. "Ist es dir auch so ergangen, wegen Liz?"

"Hmm?! Wie meinst du das, Hinami-chan?"

"Du hast doch... einmal sehr viel für sie empfunden. Hat es dich nicht...  
sehr verletzt wie sie dich... wie sie gestorben ist?"

Ken lächelte kurz. Sie machte sich eine Menge Gedanken um ihn... dabei war  
ihr selbst doch so viel geschehen erst vor kurzer Zeit... Eigentlich sollte  
es so sein dass er darüber hinweg half und nicht umgekehrt... aber  
vielleicht würde sie sich so auch ihm gegenüber wieder etwas öffnen.  
Vielleicht hatte sie das Gefühl niemanden mit sich belasten zu dürfen,  
nachdem jeder denn sie kannte einen dunklen Fleck in sich besaß, mit dem  
er oder sie, immer wieder zu ringen hatte.

"Ha,ha,he...", Ken erinnerte sich wirklich nur ungern an diesen Moment als  
sich eine Umarmung die sich wunderschön anfühlte in seinen schlimmesten  
Alptraum verwandelte.

"Nun... ich habe schon etwas für sie empfunden. Aber ich denke es war nur  
eine Schwärmerei... im Nachhinein betrachtet. Ich habe sie ja nicht wirklich  
gekannt..." ("Und nun ist das Thema Frauen ohnehin für mich erledigt.",  
dachte er. "Habe andere Sorgen...")

"Ich finde es ist... außergewöhnlich dass du nach dieser Erfahrung noch  
vertrauen in andere Ghoule fassen konntest."

"Nun..., leicht war es nicht. Aber ohne Herrn Yoshimura und euch Leute wäre  
ich am Ende gewesen. Ich hatte gar keine andere Wahl. Wenn ich an die  
falschen Ghoule geraten wäre, wenn ich Tsukiyama zum Beispiel früher  
in die Hände gefallen wäre... Nein, ich kann mich wirklich glücklich  
schätzen. Ich bin inzwischen recht zufrieden mit diesem Leben.", sprach Ken  
lächelnd.

Hinami ahnte dass das nicht die ganze Wahrheit war, sagte aber nichts.

"Mach doch kein so bedrücktes Gesicht! Mir geht es wirklich gut! Warte mal  
kurz." Ken holte etwas aus der Tasche die er mitgebracht hatte hervor.

"Ah! Das, das...!", begann Hinami aufgeregt.

"Ja genau! Es sollte eigentlich erst nächste Woche herauskommen, aber ich  
konnte es bereits früher im Laden ergattern. Wollen wir es zusammen lesen  
Hinami-chan?"

"Oh, JA!", rief sie, tauchte unter den Tisch herunter und tauchte einen  
Moment später an Kens Schulter geschmiegt wieder auf, ein breites Grinsen  
im Gesicht.

"Ja, mir geht es gut.", dachte Ken Kaneki.

"Wie haben euch die Essensstände gefallen? Ken und ich wollen später auch  
noch hingehen, wären wir vorher gegangen wär das mit der Achterbahn nicht  
gut ausgegangen.", sagte Hide verschmitzt.

"Es gab viele leckere Sachen.", murmelte Touka tonlos.

"Ich habe gehört du gehst bald auf eine Universität? Weißt du denn schon auf  
welche?"

Touka antwortete nicht. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht klug Hide zu viele  
Informationen über sich zu geben. Und es war sicher nicht klug ihn zu nahe  
kennenzulernen... Schließlich hatte sie Ken versprochen dass sie ihn töten  
würde, würde er die Wahrheit über sie erfahren. Wie sie das über sich  
bringen sollte nach Kimi... nach Yoriko...

"Kami vielleicht?", antwortete Hide für sie. "Ha! Es ist die Kami! Ich sehe  
es an deinem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck! Das trauen sich nicht viele zu  
und bei den Aufnahmeprüfungen fallen immer eine Menge durch! Aber ich wette  
mit dir: Du schaffst das! Dein beherrschtes Verhalten im Cafe, deine  
Art zu gehen und dein ganzer Ausdruck weißen auf große Disziplin hin..."

"Ach, nein!", sagte sie schief lächelnd.  
("Ich muss wirklich bei ihm aufpassen.")

"...und dass ist das Wichtigste wenn man ein Ziel erreichen will. Disziplin  
und Selbstvertrauen..., das finde ich zumindest. Was meinst du?"

"Nervig... aber er ist nicht so übel...", dachte Touka über Hide, als auf  
einmal ihr Smartphone läutete. Es war eine neue Nachricht.

"Sie ist wach."


	13. Chapter 13

Sofort vergas Touka wo sie war, wem sie gegenüberstand, alles um sich herum.  
Das Display verschwamm vor ihren Augen, ihr Herz pochte und eine Kaskade  
unterschiedlicher Gedanken und Gefühle brach über ihr hinein.

"SIE IST WACH!"  
"GEHT ES IHR GUT?!"  
"Ich muss zu ihr!"  
"Ich kann nicht zu ihr! Ich bin gestorben!"  
"Aber sie ist wach! SIE LEBT!"  
"Aber was wenn sie sich nie von ihren Verletzungen erholen wird?!"  
"Es war alles meine Schuld!"  
"Hasst sie mich jetzt?!"  
"Egal! Wenn es ihr nur gut geht!"

Touka atmete rasch ein und aus, versuchte sich zu beruhigen und die  
Nachricht Yomos weiter zu lesen.

"Sie ist wach.

Deine Freundin schwebt nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr.  
Sie konnte bereits Fragen ihrer Ärzte beantworten.  
Mehr weiß ich bisher nicht.  
GEH NICHT ZUM KRANKENHAUS!"

"Okay, das ist gut", dachte Touka, während eine kurze Welle der  
Erleichterung über sie brandete. "Sie kann sprechen, das ist gut!"

"Touka-san?", sagte Hide vorsichtig. Er hatte gesehen wie Touka gerade von  
einen Moment auf den anderen erbleicht war, die Augen aufgerissen hatte und  
sich etliche Emotionen in ihrem Gesicht gezeigt hatten: Überraschung, Sorge,  
drängende Ungeduld, Hoffnung, Freude, Angst, Schuld und Zweifel.

"Ich..., ich muss...", begann sie zögernd zu sprechen, während ihr Blick  
ins Leere abschweifte. Sie durfte nicht zum Krankenhaus. Das war klar, egal  
wie sehr sie es sich wünschen mochte. Sie durfte jetzt nicht die Nerven  
verlieren. Niemanden in Gefahr bringen.

"Ganz dringend wohin, nicht wahr?", sprach Hide auf einmal mit  
entschlossenem Gesicht. Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

"Kaneki hat mir erzählt dass dich zur Zeit etwas sehr beschäftigt und du  
etwas Gesellschaft brauchen könntest. Aber jetzt hast du gerade eine sehr  
wichtige Nachricht bekommen und möchtest unbedingt wo hin, nicht wahr?"

"N-Nein, es ist nichts..."

"Na dann geh los!", rief Hide entschlossen und lächelte. "Ich muss  
nicht wissen worum es geht - Hauptsache dir geht es danach besser  
Touka-chan." Touka war vollkommen überrascht.

Sie brachte ein hektisches "Danke!" hervor, zögerte und zeigte ihm das  
wunderschönste Lächeln das Hide je gesehen zu haben glaubte. Dann drehte  
sie sich um und stürmte davon.

"Sie ist so süß...", flüsterte Hide träumerisch.

Sie tippte so schnell sie konnte die Nummer ein. Heb ab..., heb ab...  
"Hallo To-"  
"Yoriko ist wach! Ich fahre zurück nach Tokyo! Pass bitte auf Hinami auf,  
ja?!", fuhr ihm Touka dazwischen.  
"Okay, klar. Ich freu mich für dich und wünsche ihr alles Gute. Bis bald.  
"Bis bald, Ken!"  
Sie legte auf und begann noch schneller zu laufen. Schemen glücklicher  
Menschen flogen an ihr vorbei. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie näherte sich  
dem Eingang des Freizeitparks, trat durch ein metallenes Drehkreuz und war  
draußen. Touka lief weiter zum Busparkplatz. Zu beiden Seiten neben ihr  
begannen die Ausläufer des nahen Waldes Aokigahara, des Waldes der für  
unzählige Suizide und viele Schauergeschichten berühmt war. Auf einmal nahm  
sie aus den Augenwinkeln ein rotes Leuchten war, blieb stehen und drehte  
sich zu den Baumwipfeln. Wer war das?! Die Sonne stand nun tief am  
Nachmittag und hohe Eiben warfen ihre Schatten über Touka, deren Haut nach  
dem langen, schnellen Lauf in der Sonne zu glühen schien. Der Schweiß  
brannte in ihren Augen, doch es gab keinen Zweifel.

Sie hatte ein Ghoul gesehen. Die leuchtenden, roten Augen eines Ghouls, der  
sofort nachdem sie ihn entdeckt hatte mit zwei raschen Sprüngen verschwunden  
war. Sein Gesicht war nicht vollständig zu sehen gewesen und dennoch...  
"Ayato...", flüsterte sie leise.  
"AYATO, BIST DU ES?!", rief sie nun noch einmal lauter.  
Jedes Mal wenn sie diesen Namen sagte oder hörte, spürte sie einen Stich in  
ihrem Herzen. Sie starrte hinaus und hielt den Atem an um vielleicht ein  
Geräusch des Ghouls wahrnehmen zu können der gerade eben verschwunden war.  
"Warum... warum jetzt?! Warum hier?", dachte sie angespannt.  
Die Bäume standen still und finster da, keine Bewegung war mehr in ihnen  
auszumachen. Sollte sie nach ihm suchen?  
"Ich muss weiter. Das war ein anderer Ghoul, habe mir das bestimmt nur  
eingebildet.", dachte Touka und stürmte weiter.

Touka wusste genau dass sie ihre Freundin nicht im Krankenhaus besuchen  
konnte. Sie wusste genau dass es wahrscheinlich keinen Weg gab, mit dem sie  
etwas an Yorikos Situation hätte ändern können. Und sie wusste auch, dass  
sie wahrscheinlich gar nichts zusätzlich zu dem in Erfahrung würde bringen  
können, zu dem was Yomo ihr schon mitgeteilt hatte. Dennoch musste sie  
in diesem Moment ihrer Freundin einfach so nah sein wie möglich. Sie musste  
los nach Tokyo, ins Cafe Antik. Sie musste Yomo treffen, oder Herrn  
Yoshimura. Und dann würde sie weiter sehen...

Kaltes, blaues Licht viel in ihr Gesicht. Ein leises Piepsen eines  
elektrischen Gerätes hatte sie aufgeweckt. Nun ging es wieder unter im noch  
leiseren Summen und Sirren der anderen Geräte.  
"Bin ich... bin ich..., gefallen?"  
Das Mädchen atmete ein und aus, ein und aus, unendlich langsam.  
Ihre Glieder fühlten sich schwer wie Blei an. Ihre Beine, ihre Arme, ihr  
Kopf, nichts davon konnte sie von ihrem weichen Lager erheben. Sie schienen  
fast daran festzukleben. Auch ihr Geist war ganz schwer.  
Mühselig versuchte sie sich aus den verschwommenen Erinnerungen ihrer kurzen  
Momente des Erwachens zurechtzufinden.

Sie war in einem Krankenhaus. Das war ein Ort, an dem Leute die sich eine  
Krankheit zugezogen hatten, oder einen Unfall hatten, wieder gesund werden  
konnten. So viel wusste sie. Und sie hatte offenbar... einen Unfall gehabt.  
Was war passiert? Dieser Mann mit der weißen Kleidung... ihr Arzt, hatte es  
ihr noch nicht richtig erklärt... oder erinnerte sie sich einfach nicht mehr  
daran? Ihr Kopf begann zu schmerzen und ihr wurde schwindelig.

"Was ist mit mir passiert?", dachte das Mädchen traurig.  
"Was ist nur mit mir passiert?"

Dieses Mal saß sie fast allein im Bus. Ken, Hide und Hinami, hatte sie  
zurückgelassen. Touka hatte Glück gehabt gleich den ersten Bus zurück nach  
Tokyo zu erwischen. Geistesabwesend hatte sie dem Fahrkartenkontrolleur ihre  
Fahrkarte und ihren gefälschten Ausweis mit der neuen Identität gezeigt, zu  
aufgeregt um sich deshalb Sorgen zu machen.

Touka fühlte sich zerrissen zwischen Hoffnung und Angst. Hoffnung das Yoriko  
wieder gesund und glücklich werden würde... und Angst zu erfahren dass sie  
vielleicht nun ihr ganzes Leben lang Leiden musste. Die Worte, die sie von  
ihren Schulkameraden über Yorikos Zustand gehört hatte, klangen ihr immer  
noch in den Ohren. Andererseits war sie nun aufgewacht, hieß dass nun nicht  
vielleicht auch...?! Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich kann nichts ändern... Egal was nun ist... ich kann es nur  
herausfinden."

Die Fahrt zog sich und zog sich und zog sich. Es war ganz anders als auf der  
Hinfahrt. Touka versuchte sich mit den Gedanken daran abzulenken. Über was  
für blödes Zeug sie sich da noch aufgeregt hatte... das Ken Hinami Grusel-  
geschichten erzählt hatte... über diesen Wald.

Es war kein bisschen überraschend dass sich dort Ghoule herumtrieben  
mussten, wenn es so viele Leichen dort zu finden gab. Warum nur hatte sie  
sich gerade eingebildet Ayato dort zu sehen? Ayato... ihren kleinen Bruder  
der fort gegangen war...

In ihrem Leben schien es immer so zu sein, dass diejenigen, die sie am  
meisten liebte, ihr gewollt oder nicht, auch die meisten Sorgen und  
Schmerzen bereiteten. "Hätte ich damals nur das Richtige gesagt...", dachte  
Touka. "Aber... mir fehlen immer die Worte das Richtige zu sagen. Immer."

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie aus diesem Grund geglaubt Ayato gesehen zu haben...  
weil sie ihm gegenüber, genau wie Yoriko gegenüber verpasst hatte das  
Richtige zu sagen und das Richtige zu tun... Sie wusste einfach bis heute  
nicht wie es überhaupt möglich wahr "richtig" zu Leben, ohne dass eines  
Tages alles in einer riesigen Katastrophe zusammenbrach. Unbewusst hatte  
sie immer gewusst dass sie eines Tages von diesem dünnen Seil herunter-  
stürzen würde... Das war das Schicksal eines Ghouls.

Und dennoch... wenn sie die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, all ihre Erinnerungen  
an Yoriko, an Ayato, an Herrn Yoshimura, an Hinami, an Ken, an Yomo, an alle  
vom Cafe Antik auszulöschen, um ohne diese Schmerzen und diese unendliche  
Reue Leben zu können die ihre Existenz mit sich brachte... sie hätte es  
nicht getan. Denn das war eben, was ihr Leben erst ausmachte.

Sie schnaubte. Es war ihr gerade erst aufgefallen, dass sie diesen  
Schwächling Ken in ihren Gedanken mit eingeschlossen hatte. Bedeutete er ihr  
denn vielleicht genau so viel wie all die Anderen? "Nein, sicher nicht.",  
sagte sie sich bestimmt und zog für einen Moment ein verärgertes Gesicht.

Und dennoch... sie musste sich eingestehen dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn  
gemacht hatte. Er war so verletzlich. Es war schmerzhaft ihn so in einer  
grausamen Welt zu sehen, in der die Verletzlichen jeden Moment Opfer von  
irgendeinem Monster werden konnten, egal ob Ghoul oder Mensch. Man musste  
jeden Moment wachsam und stark sein, bereit sich zu verteidigen,  
zurückzuschlagen. Man musste hart sein, sich und der Welt gegenüber.  
Alles andere war naiv und schwächlich.

Und dennoch... mochte sie Hinami und mochte sie Yoriko. Und genau so mochte  
sie auch Ken, obwohl sie alle so unglaublich verletzlich waren...

"Von nun an... werde ich Ken wie einen Freund behandeln.", nahm sie  
sich vor. "Ich werde ihm sagen, dass er ein guter Freund für mich ist."  
Warum hatte es nur so lange gedauert bis zu diesem Entschluss zu  
kommen? Sie verstand sich selbst nicht.

"Jetzt muss ich als Erstes nach Yoriko sehen."

Die Fahrt nach Tokyo schien ewig zu dauern. Immer mehr Menschen stiegen von  
Ausflügen ins Umland zurückkehrend hinzu, doch Touka war nicht mehr nach  
Ablenkung zumute. Weder Yomo, noch Herr Yoshimura waren zu erreichen.  
Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich wieder einmal um einen dieser mysteriösen  
Ausflüge die die Beiden gelegentlich unternahmen.

Was Touka wirklich beunruhigte, war dass auch Koma und Irimi vom  
Cafe Antik nicht auf Nachrichten reagierten, genau so Nishiki.  
Es war eigentlich fest vereinbart dass zu jeder Zeit für Notfälle jemand  
beim Antik erreichbar sein musste und die Mitarbeiter hielten sich eisern an  
diese Regel - besonders seit den jüngsten Vorkommnissen. Was ging da vor  
sich?!

Endlich kam der Bus in Tokyo an. Danach war es nur noch eine kurze Fahrt mit  
der U-Bahn bis zu einer Station die nur ein paar Straßen vom Cafe Antik  
entfernt war. Als Touka es endlich zum Cafe zurückgeschafft hatte, sah sie  
ein Liebespaar enttäuscht vor dem Eingang stehen.

"Die haben schon wieder geschlossen!"  
"So ein Pech! Warum denn gerade heute?"  
"Als ich am Morgen hier vorbei gegangen bin, hatten sie noch offen."

Touka rannte so schnell sie konnte zum Hintereingang. Sie trat ein und  
entdeckte Bluttropfen am Boden. Dann stürmte sie nach oben.

"WAS IST HIER LOS?!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Ach, nichts weiter von Bedeutung.", sagte Koma.

Touka sah das vollkommen anders. Sein Hemd war blutverschmiert, er saß  
auf einem kleinen Hocker und ließ sich von Irimi den Arm behandeln. Mehrere  
Möbel im Zimmer waren zu Bruch gegangen, überall lag zerbrochenes Geschirr  
und eine Wand war von einer gewaltigen Kraft aufgerissen worden.

Irimi fing ernst, aber gelassen an zu erklären:  
"Vor einer Viertelstunde sind hier zwei Ghoule aufgetaucht die nach Liz  
suchten und haben einen Kampf angefangen."

"Nach Liz?! Warum dachten sie, sie wäre hier?!"

"Womöglich haben sie gehört dass sie in diesem Bezirk war und  
dachten hier im Cafe könnten sie am leichtesten Informationen erlangen, in-  
dem sie die Mitarbeiter auspressen., antwortete Irimi. "Sie schienen im  
Auftrag von Jemandem zu handeln."

Koma fügte mit einem charmanten Lächeln hinzu: "Offensichtlich Jemandem der  
keine Ahnung hatte dass vom Cafe Antik nicht nur Herr Yoshimura und  
Yomo, sondern auch ich, der legendäre Teufelsaffe, zu fürchten bin."

"Warum bist du dann verletzt?", fragte Irimi trocken.

"Pah, dieser Kratzer kann doch kaum als Verletzung bezeichnet werden!",  
erwiderte Koma. "Ein Flüchtigkeitsfehler am Ende eines langen Arbeitstages.  
Und habe ich sie in die Flucht geschlagen, oder nicht?"

"Das hast du. Dabei wollte ich dir schon zur Hilfe kommen...", sagte sie  
fast bedauernd einen Glassplitter mit einer Pinzette aus seiner Wunde  
ziehend.

"Die Beiden waren nicht schlecht.", gab Koma zu. "Doch keine Herausforderung  
für den legendären-"

"Was für Typen waren das überhaupt?!", unterbrach ihn Touka. Sie war  
zutiefst beunruhigt. Liz, immer wieder Liz...

Seit ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen im , bis zu ihrem Tod und sogar  
darüber hinaus hatte sie ihnen nur Probleme bereitet und zugleich wusste  
niemand warum sie überhaupt hier aufgetaucht war.

"Der Eine war groß und stämmig, weiße Haare und weißer Anzug. Starke Neigung  
zur Gewalt.", beschrieb Irimi auf die zerstörte Wand zeigend. "Der Andere  
war schlacksig, hatte ein Doppelkinn und war merkwürdig geschminkt."

"Schade dass er mich abgelenkt hat. Ansonsten hätte ich dem Weißhaarigen  
den Rest geben können...", sagte Koma bedauernd.

"...oder du hättest den Laden zum Einsturz gebracht. Häuser sind nicht für  
Ghoulkämpfe ausgelegt. Wenn ich es recht bedenke, schien der Schlacksige den  
Anderen mit seinem Geruchssinn hier her geführt zu haben... Wahrscheinlich  
haben sie sich gar nicht richtig darauf vorbereitet was sie hier erwarten  
könnte."

Touka konnte nicht glauben wie entspannt die Beiden mit diesem Vorfall um-  
gingen. Sie wusste nicht viel über ihre Vergangenheit, doch offensichtlich  
hatten sie schon weit schlimmere Kämpfe erlebt als diesen hier.

"Weiß Herr Yoshimura schon über das hier Bescheid?"

Irimi und Koma wechselten bedeutungsvolle Blicke.

"Herr Yoshimura... ist zur Zeit beschäftigt.", antwortete Koma bedeutungs-  
voll.

"Und mit was?!", fragte Touka grollend.

"Das kann ich dir nicht verraten."

"SCHEIßE! WARUM IST ER WEG, GERADE DANN WENN WIR ANGEGRIFFEN WERDEN?!"

"Du warst auch Weg, oder nicht? Und ich versichere dir das der  
Chef nicht ohne wichtigen Grund unterwegs war."

Touka konnte sich nicht beruhigen. "Das... macht alles irgendwie keinen  
Sinn. Wenn der Dürre durch Liz Geruch hier her gefunden hat-"

Alle kamen sofort zum selben Schluss. Irimi sprach es aus.  
"Es war nicht ihr Geruch, der ihn hier her geführt hat... es war Kens. Er  
riecht ihr äußerst ähnlich. Wir sollten ihn warnen. Er muss sich vor  
diesem Paar in acht nehmen."

"Zum Glück war er heute nicht hier", sagte Koma, "Und ich denke die beiden  
werden nach dem Kampf heute für eine Weile nicht mehr einsatzbereit sein.  
Vorläufig ist er also sicher." Er sah sie mit einem fast mitleidigen Blick  
an. Auch Irimi war sehr ernst.

Langsam kam Touka wieder zu Ruhe. "Kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen..., sie  
suchen auch gar nicht nach Ken! Sobald sie erfahren das Liz tot ist, lassen  
sie uns in Ruhe..."

Nun war es an der Zeit die Frage zu stellen, wegen der sie hergekommen war.

"Könnt ihr mir sagen... wie es meiner Freundin geht?"

Das Mädchen krümmte sich im stummen Schmerz zusammen. Sie war an alle  
möglichen Schläuche angeschlossen, die sie mit Wasser, Nährstoffen,  
Sauerstoff und sicher auch Schmerzmitteln versorgten - doch letztere  
reichten im Moment nicht aus. Ein brennender Schmerz an ihrem Rücken der  
unerträglich an ihrer Stirn widerzuhallen schien, zermarterte sie.

"WANN SCHLAFE ICH ENDLICH WIEDER EIN!", schrie sie in Gedanken.

Das Mädchen versuchte mit aller Kraft ihren Arm zu heben und auf den Knopf  
an ihrem Bett zu drücken damit jemand kommen würde - aber es war  
aussichtslos. Ihre Muskeln gehorchten ihr nicht. Ihre Wangen brannten von  
den vielen Tränen die sie über sie vergossen hatte.

"Niemand kümmert sich um mein Leid..."

Nein, das war nicht wahr... es war nur das... ihr nichts helfen konnte.

Die Ärzte taten ihre Arbeit. Genauso das Pflegepersonal. Und genüber auf  
einem weißen Tisch, stand eine einsame, zierliche, violette Blume. Ein paar  
Schüler hatten sie vor ein paar Tagen hier abgegeben, hatte sie gehört. Und  
da waren noch diese Frau und dieser Mann... die sie nicht kannte. Sie  
erkannte sie alle nicht. Nicht ihre Mitschüler, nicht ihre Eltern.

Nicht einmal sich selbst. Wer war sie... Yoriko?  
Im Moment kannte sie nur Schmerzen.

Die Nachrichten, hatten sie in die Knie gezwungen. Sie hatte nie wieder  
weinen wollen, doch nun weinte Touka. Es war genauso gekommen wie sie  
immer gefürchtet hatte. Yoriko würde sich nie wieder erholen.

"Warte doch, Touka-chan...", sagte Koma sanft. "Es ist doch gar nicht  
gesagt, dass es immer so bleiben muss mit deiner Menschenfreundin."

Er war nicht gut in solchen Dingen. Sie glaubte ihm nicht einmal dass er  
selber daran glaube, dass seine Worte wahr sind.

"Warum... Warum musste das passieren? Warum... konnte ich nichts tun  
verdammt!" Ihre Faust knallte runter auf den Boden.

Und dann wurde es ihr mit einem mal klar.

"Ich... hätte etwas tun können. Ich hätte Yoriko rächen müssen! Mein Leben  
als Mensch ist doch sowieso schon zerstört! Warum habe ich mich zurück  
gehalten?!"

"Touka...", versuchte Irimi sie sanft zu unterbrechen.

"Diese Typen die den Laden angegriffen haben! Die haben etwas mit denen zu  
tun die uns entführt haben! Die Yoriko das angetan haben! Diese  
MISTKERLE! Ich REIßE SIE IN STÜCKE!"

Sie sprach auf und stürzte bevor die Beiden sie aufhalten konnten nach oben,  
in Yoshimuras Arbeitszimmer. Yoshimura verheimlichte die ganze Zeit Dinge  
ihnen gegenüber! Sicher wusste er etwas über diese Angreifer!

Touka riss mit so viel Schwung die abgesperrte Tür auf, dass der Riegel  
davonflog. Sie war zu wütend um sich deshalb nun schlecht zu fühlen. Ihre  
blutrot gewordenen Augen wanderten durch den Raum.

Auf dem Schreibtisch lag ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier. Irritiert  
erkannte sie, dass es voller getrockneter Blutflecken war.

Sie nahm es in die Hand und las einen handgeschriebenen Brief:

"Sehr geehrter Herr Yoshimura.

Wir beglückwünschen sie für die gelungene Reaktion auf diesen Angriff.  
Sie sind sich sicher bewusst dass dieser nur als Warnung zu verstehen war  
und dass wir das nächste Mal womöglich gezwungen sind selbst in Aktion zu  
treten, sollten sie sich weiterhin unseren Forderungen verschließen.

Denken sie daran, was Sie wirklich beschützen möchten.

Genau so, wie sie das Cafe Antik nicht ewig werden schützen können, können  
sie auch es nicht ewig vor uns verbergen. Entscheiden sie also weise was sie  
beschützen möchten, in der kurzen Zeit die ihnen noch verbleibt.

Die Organisation."

Für eine Weile starrte Touka völlig regungslos auf das Stück Papier. Ihre  
beiden Arbeitskollegen waren ihr gefolgt. Koma griff sich an die Stirn als  
er sah was geschehen war.

"WAS?!"  
Was zur Hölle hatte das zu bedeuten?! Welche Organisation?! Was wollte sie  
von ihnen? Was war "es?! Etliche Fragen tauchten in Toukas Geist auf. Dieses  
Blut... es roch nach Yoriko.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte sie in Richtung ihrer beiden langjährigen  
Kollegen, über die sie dennoch so wenig wusste.

Es kam keine Antwort.  
"Was hat das zu bedeuten?!", fragte sie erneut, diesmal lauter.

"Touka-san..., Herr Yoshimura ist heute wegen diesem Brief dem Laden fernge-  
blieben. Er ist gerade zusammen mit Yomo dabei etwas zu unternehmen.",  
begann Irimi zu erklären.

"UND WAS?! BEOBACHTEN UND NICHTS TUN?!", schrie Touka voller Wut und Trauer.  
Es war soweit. Nach dem Kampf gegen diesen Fahnder hatte sie aufgehört an  
Rache an denen zu denken, die ihr Leben zur Hölle machten. Sie hatte sich  
immer wieder daran erinnert, dass selbst dieser Fahnder, der ihr zu  
Lebzeiten wie das Böse in Menschengestalt erschienen war, eine Familie  
gehabt hatte. Die Worte Hinamis, die keine Rache gewollt hatte, obwohl er  
ihr ohne jede Rechtfertigung alles genommen hatte, waren ihr immer wieder  
durch den Kopf gegangen. Doch sie war anders als Hinami.

Selbst wenn es sie nicht glücklich machte, musste sie Rache nehmen.  
"Ich habe genug vom Nichts tun..."

Touka wollte hinausgehen, doch Koma traten ihr in den Weg.

Er sprach sie mit absolut ruhiger Stimme an. Es war keine Spur seines  
sonst so oft getragenen Lächelns mehr zu erkennen. "Ja, ich verstehe. Aber  
das ist auch der Grund warum er dir nichts gesagt hat. Weil du etwas tun  
wollen würdest."

"UND IST ETWAS FALSCH DARAN?!", brüllte sie ihn an.

"Ja.", antwortete er fest. "Und nein... Ich verstehe dass du wütend bist und  
dich rächen möchtest. Doch du hast keinen Plan. Wenn du hier einfach raus-  
stürmst und versuchst diese Organisation herauszufordern, stirbst du."

"NA UND?! ICH STERBE LIEBER ALS DAS ICH MICH HIER WEITER VERKRIECHE UND  
NICHTS TUE!"

"Ob du stirbst oder nicht, ist nicht nur deine Sache.", erwiderte Irimi,  
nah an sie herantretend. "Du bist immer noch ein Mitglied des Cafe Antik.  
Es ist uns nicht egal wenn du stirbst, verstehst du?" Touka blinzelte kurz,  
aber so wollte sie sich nicht aufhalten lassen. "Hast du überhaupt daran  
gedacht dass du das Cafe in Gefahr bringen könntest, wenn du erneut unüber-  
legt handelst?"

Touka hatte die Betonung auf "erneut" genau gehört. Und es stimmte leider...  
Sie war in der Vergangenheit Risiken eingegangen war, die sie alle in  
Gefahr hätten bringen können.

"Wem bringt es etwas wenn du hier rausgehst und stirbst? Denkst du wirklich  
du wärst stark genug allein etwas auszurichten?"

Touka suchte nach Worten. Sie hasste es, es zuzugeben. Irimis Worte waren  
hart. Aber es war die Wahrheit.

"Sagt... sagt mir zumindest was hier vor sich geht!"

"Wir wissen es auch nicht genau.", sagte Koma. "Stelle diese Fragen an den  
Chef, wenn er wieder da ist."

("Wie als würde er mir dann einfach so die Wahrheit erzählen...", dachte  
Touka verärgert. "Und sie werden mich nicht gehen lassen... Es stimmt. So  
kann ich nichts erreichen! Nicht solange ich nichts weiß über meine  
Feinde...")

"Touka-san.", holte Irimi sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ihre Stimme war viel  
weicher als gerade eben noch. "Möchtest du deine Freundin besuchen?"

"Wie? Meine Freundin..., Yoriko besuchen?"  
Damit hatte sie überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Der Vorschlag kam wie aus dem  
Nichts.

"Willst du nicht sehen, wie es ihr geht?", fragte Irimi weiter.

Ja, aber... es war viel zu riskant. Von sich aus hätte sie niemals diesen  
Vorschlag gemacht... "Aber zu einem tödlichen Rachefeldzug wollte ich  
gerade aufbrechen...", unterbrach sie ihre eigenen Gedanken. Für einen  
Moment hatte sie nur an Blut denken können...

Doch Yoriko noch einmal zu sehen... wie oft hatte sie sich das von ganzem  
Herzen gewünscht.

Koma warf Irimi einen Blick zu: "Meinst du das ernst?"  
"Wir kriegen das hin, oder nicht?", fragte sie zurück.  
"Aber selbstverständlich", antwortete Koma mit einem Lächeln.

Es lag nur an ihr... Hatte sie zu viel Angst sie wieder zu sehen... Zu sehen  
was nun die Konsequenzen ihrer Freundschaft für Yoriko waren, die nie  
wusste in was für eine Gefahr sie sich begeben hatte an dem Tag an dem...

Nein. Yoriko hatte es verdient, dass sie sich nicht einfach von ihr  
abwandte um ihrer Rache zu folgen... Erst... erst musste sie sie sehen.

"Ja...", antwortete Touka leise.


	15. Chapter 15

-  
Diese Geschichte nähert sich nun langsam dem Ende :)  
Ich habe nun schon ganz schön lange daran geschrieben und würde mich  
freuen wenn sie euch bis hier hin gefallen hat, habe mir immer Mühe gegeben. :)  
Danke für Kommentare, Kritik und Anregungen und nun viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel :)  
-

"Nein.", sagte das Mädchen langsam den Kopf schüttelnd. Sie legte das Buch  
beiseite und löschte das Licht der Leselampe über ihrem Krankenbett.

"Lass dir Zeit. Dein Körper hat sich noch nicht vollständig erholt. Du bist  
müde. Du musst einfach erst einmal wieder gesund werden...",  
sprach die Frau, die ihre Mutter war.  
Die Mutter an die sie sich nicht erinnern konnte.  
Ihre Stimme sollte sie beruhigen und Zuversicht geben, doch sie schaffte  
es nicht ein leichtes Zittern zu verbergen unter dem eine unendliche  
Traurigkeit hindurchschien.

Yoriko wünschte sie wüsste was sie ihrer Mutter sagen könnte um sie  
aufzumuntern, da sie immer nett zu ihr war und sie wirklich sehr zu mögen  
schien. Doch im Moment gab es leider fast nichts, was sie wusste.

Zwei Wochen waren vergangen seitdem sie aufgewacht war und noch immer konnte  
sie sich nur an wenig aus ihrem früheren Leben erinnern. Einzelne Bilder  
und Momente lagen wie Scherben in ihrem Kopf, tauchten mit einem  
schmerzhaften Stich in ihrem Bewusstsein auf und verschwanden im Dunkeln.  
Nur manchmal erkannte sie inzwischen Personen wieder, wenn wieder ein  
Erinnerungsstück aus den Tiefen die sie nicht ermessen konnte für einen  
Augenblick ins Licht trat, aber wer diese Personen wirklich waren, warum sie  
ihr wichtig gewesen waren und sie ihnen, all das wusste sie nicht. Es war  
auch gar nichts, was zu verstehen war. Es waren die Gefühle die ihr fehlten.

Mit ihrem Geist, versuchte sie irgendwie diesen Moment zu erreichen, an dem  
alles zerbrochen war. Aber sie wusste nicht einmal, was das letzte war  
woran sie sich erinnerte, vor ihrem Unglück, konnte keine zeitliche  
Reihenfolge zwischen all diesen Momenten herstellen.

Eines Nachts tauchten verworrene Schemen von ihrem inneren Auge auf. Sie  
hatte etwas Schreckliches gesehen, dann geschrien und weggelaufen, bevor sie  
mit einem Schlag das Bewusstsein verlor. Sie suchte weiter nach  
Erinnerungen, doch ihr Unterbewusstsein schien nicht zu wollen, dass sie  
sich daran erinnerte was sie gesehen, was sie durchgemacht hatte.

Wie sie inzwischen von anderen erfahren hatte, war es auf dem Besuch bei  
einer Schulkameradin passiert, als die Ghoule auftauchten und sie  
entführten.

Die Stimme ihrer Mutter war noch viel trauriger und brüchiger gewesen als  
nun, als sie ihr davon berichtet hatte. Auf ihrer Frage, was mit dieser  
Schulkameradin geschehen war, hatte ihre Mutter keine Antwort geben können.  
Was das bedeutete, das wusste sie. Sie war tot.

Yoriko hatte mit ihren Eltern gesprochen, mit Lehrern und mit ihren Schul-  
kameraden, hatte viele alte Bilder gesehen und noch mehr alte Geschichten  
gehört. Ihre Klassenkameraden waren überall in der ganzen Schule herumge-  
gangen und hatten Fotos von Orten geschossen, auf dass sie sich an  
irgendetwas erinnern würde. Aber es half wenig.

Ihre Ärzte hatten ihr gesagt, sie solle sich nicht unter Druck setzen,  
müsse Geduld mit sich haben. Doch die Wahrheit war... dass sie sich kein  
bisschen unter Druck setzte. Die meiste Zeit über erschien es ihr völlig  
egal ob sie sich an etwas erinnern konnte, oder nicht. Nichts schien  
irgendeine Bedeutung für sie zu haben. Weder ihr jetziges Leben..., noch  
jenes, das nicht mehr das ihre war.

Sie kannte diese Yoriko nicht, von der alle sprachen... Sie war nicht  
Yoriko und wusste nicht was sie mit diesen Bildern anfangen sollte, die  
sie ihr hinterlassen hatte.

Die Menschen um sie herum gaben sich sehr viel Mühe um sie. Doch sie empfand  
keine Zuneigung, keine Dankbarkeit, keine Freude. Was war sie nur für ein  
Mensch?

Wenn sie in den Spiegel sah, sah sie ein dürres, blasses Mädchen mit hohlen  
Wangen und leeren Augen. Nur kurze Zeit konnte sie ohne die vielen Schläuche  
die an sie angeschlossen waren stehen. Äußerlich waren ihre Verletzungen  
viel besser geheilt, als erwartet. Doch innerlich...

Ihre Mutter war inzwischen fortgegangen ohne dass sie ihren Abschied bemerkt  
hatte. Ihr Blick viel zurück auf den zugeschlagenen Buchrücken:

"Yorikos Kosakas Tagebuch. Bitte nicht lesen!", stand darauf in großer  
Schrift und darunter ihre Adresse, falls sie es je irgendwo verloren hätte.

Es war ein älteres Tagebuch, eines von mehreren dass sie inzwischen  
gelesen hatte.

Yoriko... war anscheinend oft unglücklich gewesen. Oft klagte  
sie ihr Leid über die Hänseleien ihrer Klassenkameraden ihrem Tagebuch, so  
wie als wäre es eine beste Freundin. Sie klagte immer allein zu sein,  
dass es niemand gäbe der sie richtig verstand, obwohl ihre Mutter doch immer  
für sie dar war.

Yoriko hatte offenbar keinerlei Selbstvertrauen. Sie glaubte nicht daran,  
dass je etwas aus ihr werden könnte, hielt sich weder für hübsch,  
intelligent oder talentiert. Das einzige was sie glaubte recht gut zu  
können, war zu kochen und zu backen und auch daran glaubte sie nicht aus  
vollem Herzen.

Das Mädchen, das aus furchtbaren Schmerzen ohne jede Erinnerung aufgewacht  
war, konnte diese Klagen nicht verstehen. Sie erschienen ihr sinnlos. An  
einem Tag war sie froh, dann wieder zwei Tage traurig, dann wieder froh.  
Es gab keinen Sinn in diesem auf und ab. War es nicht schön überhaupt so  
etwas wie Freude empfinden zu können?

Die einzige Freude, die sie in dieser Zeit kannte, war die für ein paar  
Stunden keine Schmerzen zu haben. Warum also auch noch so oft unglücklich  
darüber sein, über bedeutungslose Dinge? Und was meinte diese Yoriko  
überhaupt mit dieser Freundin, die in ihrem Leben fehlte?

Sie beobachtete wie sich das letzte, warme Licht der Tages und das kalte  
Licht der altmodischen Deckenlampe in der Flüssigkeit im Inneren des  
Infusionsbehälters brachen, aus dem sie versorgt wurde. Draußen auf dem  
Gang liefen Menschen hin und her. Hoffentlich kam niemand herein... die  
Untersuchungen taten ihr immer sehr weh. Selbst wenn es nur darum ging für  
ein paar Minuten einfache Fragen zu beantworten.

Auf einmal öffnete sich die Tür leicht. Yoriko schloss sofort die Augen in  
der Hoffnung dass das drohende Unheil dann an ihr vorüberziehen würde. Es  
war zu hören wie die Tür nach einigen Sekunden ganz aufschwang. Dann folgten  
ganz leichte, leise Schritte. Also kein Arzt. Etwas wie Erleichterung  
durchströmte sie für einen Moment.

Sie hörte ein leichtes, metallisches "Klang",und das Geräusch, wie Wasser in  
einen Behälter eingefüllt wird. Jemand goß die Blumen, die für sie abgegeben  
worden waren. Normalerweise erledigten das die Krankenschwestern oder ihre  
Mutter, doch ihre Schritte erkannte sie inzwischen und die Schwestern hätten  
sich nicht so viel Zeit beim Eintreten genommen. Wer war das?

Yoriko öffnete gerade noch rechtzeitig die Augen um ein Mädchen mit dunklen,  
glatten Haaren nun mit eiligeren Schritten den Raum verlassen zu sehen - bis  
sie auf einmal im Türrahmen stehen blieb. Ihrer Kleidung nach zu urteilen,  
schien es eine Krankenschwester zu sein, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher  
sie noch nie gesehen zu haben. Sie konnte ihr Gesicht nicht richtig  
erkennen, es lag im Schatten da sie wie nachdenkend den Kopf gesenkt hatte.  
So blieb sie eine ganze Weile. Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und wollte  
aufbrechen, doch Yoriko hob ihre Stimme und rief bittend:

"Warte!"

Das Mädchen blieb stocksteif stehen. Obwohl sie fast ganz mit dem Rücken zu  
ihr stand, sah Yoriko dass sich ihre Brust hebte und senkte.

"Wer bist du?", fragte Yoriko verwundert.

Das Mädchen drehte sich um. Sie war hübsch. Große, klare Augen und  
harmonische Gesichtszüge, die Haare glatt wie Seide, die Haut so rein wie  
Porzellan.

"Warum versteckt sie nur ihr halbes Gesicht?", fragte sich Yoriko.

Sie sahen sich an.

"Ich bin... Touka."

Die Worte lagen im Raum.

"Kannten wir uns einmal?", fragte Yoriko traurig zurück.

"Nein. Ich bin nur eine Krankenschwester hier.", antwortete Touka nur einen  
kleinen Hauch der ungeheuren Resignation die sie fühlte, in ihrer Stimme  
zulassend. "Wie geht es dir?"

Yoriko wandte den Blick ab. "Gut.", sagte sie tonlos.

"Das stimmt nicht.", sprach Touka leise. Yoriko hörte es dennoch. Für eine  
Weile war Schweigen, dann fragte Yoriko: "Was soll das?" Sie ließ den  
Blick abgewandt.

"Es ist nichts...", antwortete Touka verletzt. "Ich möchte nur wissen...,  
wie es dir wirklich geht." Ihre Stimme war unsicher.

Wieder dieses lange, unangenehme Schweigen.

"Mir geht es gut.", wiederholte Yoriko die Decke anstarrend. Eine Atempause.  
"So gut wie es einem Menschen noch gehen kann, nach einem Ghoulangriff."  
Ein Schatten von Zorn überlagerte ihr ansonsten ausdrucksloses Gesicht.  
"Ich wünschte ich könnte alle umbringen... alle Ghoule die es gibt. Aber ich  
kann das nicht. Ich hätte sterben sollen."

In Toukas Antlitz trat bei diesen Worten tiefstes Entsetzen.

Sie wandte sich ab.

"Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte sie und verlies den Raum.

Ohne auf Rechts oder Links zu achten, eilte sie durch die Gänge des  
Krankenhauses. Tränen der Trauer und der Wut traten in ihre Augen, doch  
ihre Schritte trugen sie fort bevor jemand Zeit hatte sich nach ihr  
umzudrehen. Sie konnte sich gerade noch so weit beherrschen nicht  
anzufangen loszulaufen, um nicht aufzufallen und ihre Tarnung zu riskieren.  
Auch wenn sie sie nie wieder brauchen würde.

Schwungvoll öffnete sie die letzte Tür ins Freie. Die Sonne schien dunkelrot  
über den Parkplatz vor dem Krankenhaus. Es war schön gelegen, nahe ein  
paar flachen Bergen und einem dichten Wald der an diesen düsteren  
Aokigahara-Wald erinnerte, in dessen Ausläufern sie vor kurzem erst glaubte  
ihren Bruder gesehen zu haben.

Als das Dunkel der Baumwipfel sie verschluckt hatte, leuchteten ihre Augen  
rot auf und sie begann zu rennen, schneller als es ein Mensch je gekonnt  
hätte. Sie flog durch das Dunkel. Touka wusste noch nicht wo sie anfangen  
sollte zu suchen, doch sie würde sie finden und töten.

Die Ghoule die Yoriko das angetan hatten.


	16. Chapter 16

"Sag schon.", flüsterte drohend die dunkle Gestalt die über ihm aufragte.

Normalerweise war er groß und kräftig, ein Mann der mit seiner Statur  
einschüchtern konnte, doch im Moment lag er hilflos am Boden. Seine Beine  
waren gebrochen, sein Oberkörper aufgeschlitzt, doch in seiner Panik fühlte  
er gar nichts.

"Sag endlich was du weißt!", wiederholte die Ghoula.

"G- Ga- Garnichts!", brach es aus ihm hervor.

Ihre Augen wurden zu Schlitzen.  
"Zum letzten Mal... warum hast du dich bei uns herumgetrieben? Was wolltest  
du beim Cafe Antik? Wer hat dich geschickt?!"

Er schluckte. So wie es aussah war er nun sowieso tot wenn er ihr nicht  
antwortete.

"Aogiri...", flüsterte Banjo voller Angst.

"Hätten wir es ihr sagen sollen?", fragte Ken Kaneki seinen Arbeitskollegen  
unsicher.

"Nein, das wäre eine Scheißidee gewesen.", antwortete Nishiki ohne zu  
zögern, weiter ein Glas polierend. "Sie wäre ausgerastet und losgezogen um  
etwas Dummes zu tun... Was sie andererseits nun ja sowieso ist."

Ken sah sehr bedrückt aus: "Ich frage mich eben, ob dieser Junge der uns  
verfolgt hat, zu der selben Gruppe gehört, die sie und ihre Freundin  
entführt und das Cafe angegriffen hat."

"Das ergibt wenig Sinn.", antwortete Nishiki. "Der Junge wusste dass du in  
diesem Freizeitpark warst - würde er mit den beiden anderen Typen  
zusammenarbeiten, wären die doch gar nicht erst hier aufgetaucht. Sie wären  
mit ihm dort gewesen. Und in diesem Fall wärt ihr drei wohl kaum entkommen."

"Das hatten wir Hide zu verdanken. Zum Glück hat er ihn noch rechtzeitig  
bemerkt... das war mit Sicherheit ein Ghoul."

Die Tür ging auf und jemand trat ein.

"Oh, welch seltener Besuch in diesen Tagen...", sagte Nishiki bedeutungs-  
voll. "Nett dass du mal vorbei schaust. Der alte Mann macht sich Sorgen um  
dich."

Touka reagierte nicht darauf.

"Hallo...", sagte Ken schwach. Auch Koma und Irimi waren da - Hinami  
nicht. Und Touka war froh dass es so war. Nishiki sah ihr in die Augen.

"Du siehst aus, wie als hättest du inzwischen etwas herausgefunden."

"Ja, das habe ich. Den Namen der Organisation die es auf uns abgesehen hat  
und wo ich sie finden kann. Sie heißen Aogiri. Oder wusstet ihr das schon?"  
Sie warf einen Blick in den Raum.

"Also ich jedenfalls nicht. Ich vermeide es mich mit solchen Gruppen abzu-  
geben.", antwortete Nishiki. Er war immer noch blass nach dem Vorfall in der  
Kirche und das, obwohl es nun schon so lange her war. Der Kampf mit Shu  
hatte ihn sehr nahe an den Tod gebracht.

"Nicht genaueres... Aber Aogiri ist eine Organisation die schon seit  
einiger Zeit unter Ghoulen bekannt ist. Was sie wohl von uns wollen?",  
fragte sich Koma ans Kinn fassend.

"Touka-san, du solltest wirklich besser hier bleiben."

Sie warf Ken einen Blick zu der töten konnte. Eine Antwort waren ihm  
seine Worte nicht Wert. Er konnte ihr noch so oft sagen dass sie besser  
hier im Cafe Antik bleiben sollte. Es war ihr gleichgültig, nach allem was  
sie herausgefunden hatte.

Irimi öffnete den Mund, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, unterbrach sie  
Touka kalt: "Keine Sorge. Ich werde mich nicht gefangen nehmen lassen und  
sicher stellen dass meine Leiche nicht identifizierbar ist, falls ich  
verlieren sollte."

Irimi schluckte überrascht und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Koma kicherte etwas. "Du erinnerst mich so an Yomo, wie er früher war..."  
"Aber wäre er jetzt hier würde er dich auf keinen Fall losziehen lassen.  
Selbst wenn er dich mit Gewalt aufhalten müsste."

"Dann trifft es sich ja gut, dass er wieder einmal nicht hier ist.",  
entgegnete sie. "Und ihr? Werdet ihr mich aufhalten?"

"Nun..." Er zögerte. "Ich nehme an du bist inzwischen alt genug um das für  
dich selbst zu entscheiden. Auch wenn es eine Fehlentscheidung ist..."

"Gut." Sie wandte sich um und ging hinaus.

"Warte...", rief Nishiki ihr hinterher und sie blieb stehen.

"Wenn du wieder zurück bist, hast du einiges abzuarbeiten wegen den ganzen  
Schichten die ich für dich übernehmen musste." Sie sah ihn irritiert an.  
"Na, was meinst du denn was hier alles zu tun war mit putzen und aufräumen?  
Und diese Roma ist im Vergleich zu dir völlig unfähig."

Touka lächelte nicht. "Ich kann hier ohnehin nicht mehr arbeiten. Touka ist  
tot."

Doch Irimi sagte: "Nicht für uns. Du wirst im Cafe Antik immer willkommen  
sein."

Sie sahen sich an.

"Du weißt doch wie es ist, wirklich kein Zuhause zu haben... denk nicht,  
dass du dieses Zuhause hier so leicht loswirst. Wir helfen uns hier  
im Cafe Antik. Selbst wenn jemand von uns auf Abwegen gerät..."

Touka wandte sich ab.  
"Danke...", murmelte sie, die Tür hinaus gehend.

Es war eine dunkle Gasse, die sie entlangschritt, so eine wie sie Ghoule  
nutzten um ihre Beute in einen Hinterhalt zu locken. Hier schien es, wie  
als wäre man vom Erdboden verschluckt, weit weg von der glitzernden, hellen  
Stadt Tokyo. Es war nicht mehr weit, bis zum Stützpunkt von Aogiri.

Nicht mehr weit bis sie auf die Mistschweine treffen würde, die Yoriko fast  
ermordert hatten. Wegen denen sie so viel hatte erleiden müssen... Die  
das Cafe Antik angegriffen hatten und es nach wie vor bedrohten.

Sie würde nicht dort rein stolpern und einfach so sterben. Nein... das  
würde ihr nicht passieren. Sie brauchte nichts weiter zu tun als das  
nächste Mitglied von Aogiri zu suchen und es auszupressen bis es alles  
gesagt hatte, was es wusste... So lange, bis sie die Schuldigen an all dem  
Unheil gefunden und vernichtet hatte.

Hoffentlich hatte dieser schwächliche Muskelprotz sie nicht belogen, dachte  
Touka besorgt. Sie hatte ihn am Leben gelassen, weil er gesagt hatte dass  
er nur im Auftrag des Phönixbaums gehandelt hatte, ohne wirklich dazu zu  
gehören. Vielleicht war das ein schwerer Fehler gewesen... Was wenn er  
Aogiri davor gewarnt hatte dass sie auf dem Weg zu ihnen war?

Auf einmal hörte sie hinter sich ein Geräusch. Ohne sich etwas anmerken  
zu lassen ging sie ruhig weiter und konzentrierte sich darauf, ob sie  
es noch einmal wahrnehmen würde. Ihre Nerven waren aufs äußerste  
angespannt. War es ein Wachposten des Phönixbaum? Sie war bereit jederzeit  
ihre Kralle frei zu setzen. Doch nach einigen Schritten erkannte sie dass es  
keinen Grund gab, sich zu Sorgen. Sie seufzte.

"Bist du das, Kaneki?" Sie blieb stehen.

"Ja..."

Touka wandte sich zu ihm um. Er schwitzte stark. Er war ihr wohl zunächst  
hinterhergesprintet und war ihr dann langsamer gefolgt, nachdem er gesehen  
hatte dass auch sie ihr Tempo reduziert hatte.

"Bist du hier um mir "Auf Wiedersehen" zu sagen? Oder "Lebe Wohl!"?", fragte  
Touka scheinbar gefühllos. Doch ihre Augen straften ihre Stimme lügen.

"Geh sofort wieder zurück ins Antik! Bist du verrückt mir hier her zu  
folgen? Der Phönixbaum sucht immer noch nach Liz. Wenn sie herausfinden  
dass sie stattdessen die ganze Zeit über dich verfolgt haben, werden sie  
dich töten."

"Ich weiß, es ist leichtsinnig, aber..."  
Nach einem Moment fand er die Worte, die er gesucht hatte:

"...du weißt genau dass das ein Fehler ist... Und dennoch willst du Rache  
nehmen, auch wenn du genau weißt dass Yoriko sich das nicht wünschen würde.  
Weil du einfach nicht ertragen kannst, was geschehen ist. Weil du glaubst,  
dass ihr nie wieder Freunde sein werdet. Das sie nie wieder glücklich sein  
wird."

Sein Blick war ungewöhnlich entschlossen.

"Deshalb glaubst du, du hättest selbst kein Glück verdient... außer das,  
Rache genommen zu haben. Und es ist dir egal, dass du dadurch kein neues  
Leben finden wirst."

Sie seufzte erneut.  
"Nachdem du das alles so genau weißt, weißt du sicher auch, dass Nichts,  
was du mir sagen kannst, mich von dem abbringen kann, was ich vorhabe..."

Kaneki sah sie bittend an. "Nachdem du zurück im Cafe Antik warst...,  
hattest du aufgehört leben zu wollen. Dir schien es, wie als könntest du  
dich nie wieder davon erholen, was geschehen war."

Sie wurde ärgerlich. Genau so war es doch auch... sie würde nie wieder die  
Selbe sein. Genau wie Yoriko...

"Und dennoch... hast du wieder ein wenig Lebensmut gefunden. Du wolltest  
nicht aufgeben. Du hast gearbeitet, trainiert, warst immer sehr freundlich  
zu Hinami."

Touka fühlte einen Stich in ihrem Herz. Sie hatte sich nicht einmal von  
Hinami verabschiedet... Sie hätte es selbst nun nicht über sich gebracht...

"Du bist sogar mit uns losgezogen, um deinen Geburtstag zu feiern."

"Das hab ich doch nur für Hinami getan...", log sie.

Ken lächelte wissend. "Das stimmt nicht. Es hat dir gefallen. Trotz allem  
hat es dir gefallen einfach mit uns herumzuziehen und gemeinsam etwas zu  
unternehmen, was Freunde eben so tun um Spaß zu haben."

Sie sah weg.  
"Das war falsch...Der Besuch im Krankenhaus hat mir die Augen geöffnet...  
Ich kann einfach nicht nochmal anfangen. Es geht nicht ohne... sie"

"Das denkst du doch nur im Moment. Wenn du dir nur etwas Zeit lassen  
würdest..., würdest du es vielleicht bald anders sehen. Wie könnten dich  
wieder unterstützen, Touka..."

Wie er ihren Namen sagte... Warum konnte dieser Idiot nicht aufhören zu  
reden. Sie verstand nicht warum, aber jedes seiner Worte tat ihr im Inneren  
so weh...

"Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich hab mich entschieden!" Sie versuchte ihren Weg  
fortzusetzen, doch er hielt sie am Arm fest.

"Ich lasse dich nicht gehen!" Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an.  
"Ich werde verhindern dass du zu Aogiri gehst! Ich mein es ernst!"

"Was?! Denkst du du kannst das für mich entscheiden?! Du- Du, bist nicht  
mein Vater! Nicht mein Bruder! Nicht mein Erzieher! DAS HAT ALLES NICHTS MIT  
DIR ZU TUN! GAR NICHTS!", schrie sie ihn an.

"Ich bin dein Freund! Und das weißt du auch!"

Sie stieß ihn zurück. Touka verlor endgültig die Geduld mit Kaneki.  
"DU DÄMLICHER IDIOT! WARUM MUSST DU MIR ANDAUERND NACHSTELLEN? WAS WILLST DU  
EIGENTLICH VON MIR?!" Ihre Augen wurden blutrot. Sie packte ihn am Kragen  
und drängte ihn zurück.

"S- SELBER IDIOT! WARUM SETZT DU SCHON WIEDER DEIN LEBEN AUFS SPIEL?"  
Er riss sich los. "Es ist mir egal was die Anderen sagen...  
Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du stirbst Touka."

"STERBEN?! ICH?! WOHL EHER DU!" Sie verpasste ihm einen Tritt der ihn gegen  
die nächste Mauer warf und Blut spuken ließ. Zitternd glitt er langsam zu  
Boden. Sein Kopf war mit einem entsetzlich lauten Geräusch aufgeschlagen.  
Toukas Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Sie atmete rasch ein und aus.  
Er hatte sich umgedreht und bemühte sich wieder auf die Beine zu kommen...  
Zum Glück war ihm nichts ernsthaftes passiert...  
"Bleib bloß unten, verstanden?!", rief sie mit unsicherer Stimme.  
Sie warf ihm einen letzten Seitenblick zu und ging dann weiter.  
Ob sie ihn wirklich hier zurück lassen konnte...?  
Doch eine Sekunde später hörte sie rasche Schritte hinter sich und wurde in  
dem Moment, als sie sich umgedreht hatte umgerissen. Sie rollten einige  
Meter übereinander hinweg bis zu einer Pfütze, er schräg auf ihr  
draufliegend.

"RUNTER!" Sie verpasste ihm einen Schlag in die Seite.  
"Du willst es offenbar nicht anders!" Sie sprang auf und ihre Krallen kamen  
blendend hell zum Vorschein.

Zu ihrer Überraschung sprang auch er sofort auf und konnte ebenfalls  
seine Krallen freisetzen.

"Ja. Genau das ist es, was ich tun muss."

Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Ihre Herzen pochten.

"Was für eine erbärmliche Vorstellung.", ertönte auf einmal eine Stimme weit  
über ihnen.

Beide sahen auf. Eine kleine, in schwarze Kleidung gehüllte Gestalt hob sich  
vom blauen Himmel ab und blickte von einem der Hochhäuser auf sie hinunter.

Touka wusste sofort wer es war.

Die Gestalt sprang auf einmal wuchtig hinab und schlug mit einer Wucht vor  
ihnen auf, bei der bei einem menschlichen Körper wenig heil geblieben wäre.  
Doch er erhob sich, wie als wäre das gerade eben gar nichts gewesen.

"Hallo... dumme Schwester."

"Nein, habe ich nicht."

Sie wollte ihrer Mutter nicht in die Augen sehen.

"Aber sicher erinnerst du dich dann wieder besser an früher...", begann sie  
mit aufmunternder Stimme.

"Bestimmt. Aber jetzt gerade, habe ich endlich einmal keine Schmerzen mehr.  
Ich muss das nutzen und schlafen. Ich bin müde."

"Natürlich... Ich lasse es dir hier auf dem Tisch liegen.", sprach ihre  
Mutter niedergeschlagen.

Sie beugte sich über sie und gab ihr sanft einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann  
wandte sich sich ab und ging hinaus.

Yoriko starrte immer noch auf die selbe Stelle im Raum, auf der sie während  
ihres gesamten Gespräches gestarrt hatte. Sie hatte nicht so abweisend zu  
ihrer Mutter sein wollen... und zugleich konnte sie einfach nicht anders  
sein. Sie hatte keine Kraft dafür.

Ihr Blick fiel auf das Buch, das ihre Mutter für sie zurückgelassen hatte.  
Sein Einband war schneeweiß. Sie hatte schon ein blaues, gelbes,  
grünes, türkises, pinkes und orangenes Tagebuch gelesen. Für sie  
waren sie inzwischen alle gleich.

Dennoch nahm sie sich zusammen, streckte ihren Arm aus und nahm sich das  
schneeweiße Tagebuch. Als sie es aufschlug, fiel ihr sofort auf dass die  
Überschrift des ersten Eintrages viel schöner geschrieben war als der  
restliche Text. Es sah aus, wie als wäre sie nachträglich hinzugefügt  
worden.

Sie lautete:

"Wie ich meine beste Freundin Touka traf."


	17. Chapter 17

So, dieses Kapitel hat länger gedauert als ich angekündigt hatte, aber dafür ist es auch besonders lang geworden: Es ist das letzte, finale Kapitel.

Danke an euch alle die mir geschrieben haben für eure Unterstützung, bin froh dass ich diese Geschichte zu meinem Lieblingsmanga Tokyo Ghoul geschrieben habe und hoffe sehr dass euch der Abschluss gefällt. :)

Ich würde mich wieder sehr über eure Kommentare freuen. Und nun viel Spaß beim lesen!

Unter allen Umständen, die sie sich hätte ausmalen können, war das die  
schlimmste Art ihren Bruder wiederzusehen.

"Ayato...". Ihr Herz raste. "Du bist hier, das bedeutet du...  
Sie sah ihn zornig und besorgt. "Was hast du getrieben, diese ganze Zeit?"

"Ich hab so einiges getrieben. War unterwegs und habe die echt Welt kennen-  
gelernt, während du feige bei deinen Pazifistenfreunden herumgehangen hast...  
Aber ich hab weder Zeit noch Lust es dir zu erzählen. Es gibt Arbeit für  
mich zu erledigen."

Er kam näher. Kaneki hinter ihr rührte sich nicht... warum rannte er nicht  
weg?!

"Geh nach Hause.", sagte sie mit bemüht gleichgültig klingender Stimme.  
"Ich habe hier noch etwas mit meinem Bruder zu klären."

Auf einmal tauchte eine Gestalt hinter ihnen Beiden auf.  
"Lass ihn nicht gehen Ayato! Das ist der Typ den wir gesucht haben! Er  
riecht genau wie Liz! Jetzt bekommt ihr vom Cafe Antik die Revanche dafür  
dass ihr meinen armen Gecko so zugerichtet habt!"

Das musste also der schlacksige, merkwürdig geschminkte Typ sein, der bei  
dem Angriff auf das Cafe dabei gewesen war.

"Erteil mir keine Befehle, klar?! Tu deine Arbeit Nico, oder es setzt  
was!", erwiderte Ayato genervt. Ihr Fluchtweg war abgeschnitten. "Touka...  
du musst noch genau so dämlich sein, wie ich dich in Erinnerung hatte, dass  
du es wagst einem unserer Stützpunkte so nahe zu kommen."

"Ich, ich erinnere mich an dich", sagte Ken auf einmal. "Du hast uns doch  
damals in diesem Park verfolgt." Touka warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu.  
Das hörte sie nun zum ersten Mal!

"Tsss! Diesmal wirst du dich nicht wieder herauswinden können.", antwortete  
Ayato genervt. Er kam immer näher, doch Touka stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

"DAS REICHT! LASS IHN IN RUHE!" Ihn ihrer Stimme war Zorn, es schwang aber  
auch Angst mit. Wie sollten sie nur hier wieder raus kommen?

"Komm noch einen Schritt näher, und-"

Mit einem Mal hatte er sich so schnell auf sie zubewegt, das seine Umrisse  
verschwammen. Sein Arm traf ihre mit solcher Wucht dass er fast Toukas  
Deckung durchbrochen hätte. Sie schlitterte zurück, er drehte sich, drückte  
ihre Arme beiseite und traf Touka mit einem heftigen Tritt am Kopf der sie  
zu Boden warf. Nun stand er direkt vor Ken, der schockiert von Ayatos Tempo  
für einen Moment unfähig war, sich zu rühren. Ayato wollte nach ihm greifen,  
doch musste dann zurückweichen als ein Dutzend Geschosse auf ihn zuflogen.

"Du willst es also darauf ankommen lassen, du Idiotin..." Seine Krallen  
traten hervor und breiteten sich aus wie die Schwingen eines Falken. In  
einem Augenblick war er wieder bei ihr, sie blockte einen Schlag in  
Richtung ihres Gesichts, dann ein Kniestoß den sie gerade noch abfangen  
konnte, sein Bein schoss hinab und sie musste springen um auszuweichen,  
deckte ihn dabei mit weiteren Geschossen ein, die er leicht mit einem Flügel  
abwehren konnte, bevor sie selbst in Deckung gehen musste um den anderen  
Flügel abzublocken. Er schickte sie fliegend zwanzig Meter durch die Luft,  
bevor sie landete und abbremste.

In ihren Armen pochte der Schmerz, von ihrer Stirn rann Blut herab. Warum  
nur? Warum nur war Ken ihr gefolgt? Ein Gefühl der Schuld machte sich in ihr  
breit. "Weil er mir helfen wollte. Nur wegen mir..." Sie drückte das Gefühl  
beiseite. "Nein..., ich lasse das nicht zu. Ich lasse nicht zu dass sie ihm  
etwas tun." Ayato war ihr Bruder... sie hatte ihn immer geliebt. Aber sie  
würde nicht zulassen, dass er ihr Ken wegnahm. Das durfte er nicht!

Ihre Augen verengten sich. Dann stürzte sie wieder auf ihn zu.

Das Mädchen weinte. Die Tränen flossen wie ein nie versiegender Strom. Auf  
ihrem Bett stapelten sich die Tagebücher, die ihr geholfen hatten, sich  
wieder zu erinnern.

Daran, wie wunderbar es war, eine beste Freundin zu haben. An all die vielen  
Tage die sie unzertrennlich an der Schule verbracht hatten, an die Besuche  
in Cafes und Parks, an die Spaziergänge und endlosen Gespräche. Daran wie  
oft sie überlegt hatte, wie sie ihr nur je zurückgeben könnte, was sie jeden  
Tag für sie tat. An ihre Unsicherheit und daran wie sie gelernt hatte, dass  
es, so unbegreiflich es Anfangs auch schien, einfach so war, dass dieses  
Mädchen sie mochte.

Aber es gab auch noch einen anderen Grund, warum sie weinte...

Sie bewegte sich ohne zu überlegen. Nur ein Moment des Zögerns und der  
Unsicherheit und es wäre vorbei. In jeden einzelnen Schlag steckte Touka  
ihre ganze Kraft, ignorierte das Brennen in ihrem Körper, wie als  
wäre es gar nicht da. Schlagen, Ausweichen, Ausweichen, Schlagen, ein Tritt,  
Kralle, Blocken, Springen, Schlagen, Ausweichen... Es existierte nichts  
außer diesem Kampf.

Auf einmal sprang Ayato zurück und dann weit empor, seine Augen vor Zorn  
blitzend, die Zähne gefletscht. Zu spät begriff sie dass es ein Fehler  
gewesen war ebenfalls hochzuspringen um ihn in der Luft anzugreifen, sie  
konnte gerade nur noch ihre Kralle zu ihrem Schutz vor sich reißen, da  
prasselten die mächtigen Einschläge schon auf sie ein und katapultierten sie  
zurück. Touka ahnte die Mauer mehr, als dass sie sie sehen kommen konnte,  
fing die Wucht des Aufpralls mit den Beinen ab, sprang senkrecht auf der  
Wand stehend zur Seite ab um den Geschosshagel zu entkommen und dann noch  
mal nach unten um wieder sicheren Boden unter den Füßen zu bekommen.

"Was für eine Show!", rief der schlacksige Ghoul entzückt. "Hast du nicht  
mal erzählt, deine Schwester hätte nichts drauf?! HEY, Ayato!"  
Es bereitete ihm keinerlei Mühe immer wieder einen Blick auf ihren Kampf zu  
werfen während er Kens Angriffe parierte.

"HALT DIE KLAPPE UND NIMM IHN MIT!", brüllte Ayato zu ihm zurück.

Es lag am Meer, ein unscheinbares, kleines Ferienhaus. Doch darunter verbarg  
sich viel mehr, als es den Anschein hatte. Herr Yoshimura und Yomo waren  
bereit. In ihrer dunklen Kleidung waren sie kaum zu erkennen im Schatten der  
Bäume. Es würde zum Kampf kommen. In Momenten wie diesen fühlte Herr  
Yoshimura den unerfüllbaren Wunsch überall sein zu können. Denn auch wenn  
sie nun aus gutem Grund hier waren - würden sie dadurch vielleicht an  
anderer Stelle zu spät kommen.

Der Ghoul den sie verfolgt hatten, näherte sich dem Haus ohne jede  
Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Er schien was sich selbst und seine Organisation anging  
so selbstsicher zu sein, das er keinen Angriff fürchtete. Sein weiter Mantel  
wehte im Wind, den Hut trug er tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Den Blick hatte  
er auf den Strand geheftet, wie um die heranbrandenden Wellen zu genießen  
die in der Abenddämmerung orange leuchteten.

Als er beim Haus angekommen war, blieb er stehen und zog ein Mobiltelefon  
hervor. Er rief eine Nummer an und ging einen Moment später weiter. Die  
Tür öffnete sich.

"Warum bist nur du hier Nishiki?", fragte Hinami besorgt. "Wo sind all die  
Anderen hin?" Sie hatte diese Frage nun schon mehr als einmal gestellt.

"Sind unterwegs, hab ich doch schon gesagt. Einkäufe erledigen, oder so, was  
weiß ich! Sie haben mich zurückgelassen, um auf den Laden aufzupassen. Kein  
Grund zur Sorge, Hinami-chan.", sagte Nishiki genervt.

Dann blickte er aus dem Fenster hinaus und schwieg, immer weiter und weiter  
ein eigentlich schon funkelndes Glas weiterpolierend.

Aber Hinami war besorgt. Sie konnte spüren dass er etwas vor ihr verbarg,  
dass etwas vor sich ging. Und er merkte an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, dass er  
es nicht geschafft hatte ihr etwas vorzumachen und es sinnlos wäre es  
weiter zu versuchen. Er seufzte und tat weiterhin so, wie als würde sie ihm  
auf die Nerven gehen, doch auch ihm war anzumerken dass er angespannt  
war.

"Hör mal, es macht keinen Sinn sich verrückt zu machen. Touka ist mal wieder  
unterwegs und baut Mist - schon tausendmal vorgekommen. Aber Irimi und Koma  
regeln das schon. Also bleib schön hier, tu irgendetwas nützliches und mach  
dir keine Sorgen."

Er rieb weiter an diesem Glas herum, mit säuerlichem Gesichtsausdruck.  
Hinami sah ihm an dass er sich genau so sehr wie sie wünschte, etwas unter-  
nehmen zu können, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte...

Ken gab wirklich alles. Er gab sein Bestes um an diesem Typen vorbei zu  
kommen. Doch obwohl er nicht danach aussah, war dieser Nico wohl so stark  
wie Shu.

Schläge und Tritte blockte er mühelos ab und seinen Krallen wich er aus.

"Du bist aber ein wilder Junge! Du gefällst mir! Auch wenn du noch etwas  
unfertig aussiehst..."

Es war ein Alptraum. Im Hintergrund hörte er die Geräusche übermenschlich  
schneller Schritte und Sprünge, Geschosse flogen überall hin und Steine  
gingen zu Bruch. Es wurde immer dunkler. Der Geruch von Blut und Schweiß lag  
in der Luft.

Ken sprintete vor. Es schien wie als würde er straucheln und sich am Boden  
abstützen. Der Ghoul vor ihm lächelte müde. Er packte Ken einfach am  
Knöchel als dieser versuchte einen Tritt in sein Gesicht zu landen. Der  
Ghoul setzte eine lange Kralle frei und wehrte damit Kens Krallenangriff ab  
\- aber dass dieser ihm dann eine Hand voll Dreck ins Gesicht werfen würde,  
hatte er nicht kommen sehen. Kurz war er abgelenkt und das genügte.  
Ken rammte ihm beide Krallen durch den Bauch.

"Wie... wie unerwartet!", brachte er noch erstaunt hervor. Dann riss Ken die  
Krallen wieder aus ihm heraus und er stürzte zu Boden.

Ken schwankte vor Erschöpfung auf seinen Beinen. Er sah sich nach Touka um.

Er hatte sie noch nie so kämpfen sehen. Noch nie so schnell, entschlossen  
und konzentriert. Dennoch würde sie wohl nicht mehr lange durchhalten - doch  
da durchdrang etwas seinen Körper und er sah eine Kralle aus seiner Brust  
herausragen. Kens Lungen zogen sich gequält zusammen und alle Kraft  
verließ seine Glieder.

"Wie konntest du nur!", hörte er diese Stimme hinter sich. "Du hast zwei  
Riesenlöcher in meinen Anzug gemacht!" Der schlacksige Ghoul trat neben Ken  
hervor, ihn weiter aufgespießt emporhaltend. "Jetzt Schluss mit den  
Spielereien und lass uns in Ruhe diesen wundervollen Kampf zu Ende ansehen."

Sie begann sie zu spüren, die Wunden, die Schmerzen, überall. Touka wehrte  
sich mit aller Kraft dagegen, doch sie wurde langsamer, konnte kaum noch  
ausweichen. Ayato wurde nicht langsamer. Er war unglaublich stark geworden.

Er ließ ihr keine Ruhe, ging immer wieder in den Nahkampf über, zog sich  
dann wieder blitzschnell zurück und griff von einer anderen Seite an.  
Nicht den Bruchteil einer Sekunde durfte sie ihren Blick von ihm abwenden.  
Sie hatte keine Ahnung ob es Ken gelungen war zu fliehen. Sie wusste nur,  
dass sie nicht verlieren durfte.

Touka hatte es irgendwie geschafft Ayato eine tiefe Schnittwunde über dem  
rechten Auge beibringen können, aber die hatte nichts weiter bewirkt als ihn  
erst so richtig wütend zu machen.

Auf einmal war er über Touka, hatte ihre Handgelenke gepackt und knallte sie  
zu Boden. Er drückte ihre Kralle weg und hielt sie fest. Er schrie ihr ins  
Gesicht: "HAST DU WIRKLICH GEGLAUBT DU KÖNNTEST MICH BESIEGEN?! EIN  
SCHWÄCHLING WIE DU?! HAST EIN WENIG TRAINIERT, WAS?! ABER MAN KANN NICHT  
STARK WERDEN, WENN MAN VERSUCHT SICH MIT MENSCHEN ANZUFREUNDEN! WENN MAN  
SEIN GANZES LEBEN LANG NACH DEM SCHWACHSINN LEBT DEN UNSER DUMMER VATER UNS  
EINGEREDET HAT!"

Sie versuchte ihm einen Kopfstoß zu verpassen, aber er riss das Genick  
rechtzeitig zurück. Sie zog ihre Hand mit aller Kraft zu ihrem Kopf  
und biss ihm ins Handgelenk. Er ließ los und schlug sie, aber sie schaffte  
ein Bein frei zu bekommen und trat ihn von sich.

Doch er ließ ihr keine Zeit auf die Füße zu kommen, warf sie erneut mit  
einem Geschosshagel gegen eine Wand. Als sie ihre nun fast zerstörte Kralle  
sinken ließ, war er schon wieder da, presste sie gegen die Mauer und biss  
ihr in die Schulter. Doch Touka ignorierte die Schmerzen, wand sich frei und  
hätte es fast geschafft ihm tief in den Hals zu beißen, wenn er nicht  
rechtzeitig zurückgesprungen wäre. Für einen Moment fast wie ungläubig  
wirkend, hielt er seine Hand an die Kehle, aus dem Blut tropfte und starrte  
sie nur an.

Sie stützte sich an der Wand ab und setzte ihre letzten Kraftreserven für  
einen finalen Angriff frei. Sie stürmte auf ihn zu - und im letzten  
Moment traf sie wie aus dem Nichts etwas am Kopf. Touka sah nur noch Sterne,  
verlor den Halt unter ihren Füßen, fiel hin und konnte sich  
kein bisschen mehr rühren.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. Dann brüllte Ayato verärgert:

"HEY, DU MISTKERL! WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN DICH IN MEINEN KAMPF EINZUMISCHEN!"

"Ach, den hättest du doch sowieso gewonnen Ayato-Schatz! Und so geht es  
einfach schneller.", sagte Nico zuckersüß.

"Und wieder verloren...", dachte Touka traurig. Ihre Augen tränten.  
"Und wieder verloren... Ich hab es schon wieder nicht geschafft... etwas zu  
beschützen..."

"Es ist aus, wir haben verloren", wurde Ken klar. Schockiert starrte er auf  
Toukas blutgetränkten Haarschopf hinab und fragte sich, ob sie wohl tot war.  
Er selbst war kaum mehr bei Bewusstsein. "Warum bin ich nur hier her  
gekommen? Wenn ich nur nicht hier her gekommen wäre, wäre das vielleicht  
nicht passiert..."

Ayato schien unschlüssig zu sein was er tun sollte, ging hin und her, warf  
dem regungslosen Körper seiner Schwester immer wieder Blicke zu.

"Sie ist ihm nicht gleichgültig...", erkannte Ken. In diesem letzten Moment  
des Kampfes, als sie ihm fast die Kehle herausgerissen hätte und dann auf  
ihn zugestürmt kam, war Ayato wie erstarrt gewesen. "Er hat erkannt, dass  
sie wirklich bereit war ihn zu töten, um mich zu retten.", dachte Ken.  
Es hatte ihn schockiert und tief im Inneren getroffen. Schon zuvor hatte er  
Chancen ausgelassen sie tödlich zu verwunden, hatte auf sie eingeschriehen,  
wie um sie von irgendetwas zu überzeugen und starrte nun auf sie hinab, mit  
grenzenlosem Zorn, aber zugleich wie als hätte er Angst, sie wäre tot.

"Und? Was machen wir jetzt mit ihr?", fragte der schlacksige Ghoul feixend.

Ayato warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu. Er rang sichtbar mit sich.  
"Wir nehmen sie mit. Vielleicht kann sie uns was über den alten Yoshimura  
erzählen."

"Eine Ausrede... Eigentlich will er sie nicht mitnehmen... aber er  
weiß dass sie sicher verblutet wenn er sie einfach hier lässt...",  
dachte Ken.

"Oh, ich rieche da was!", rief Nico auf einmal. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war  
nun nicht mehr so entspannt wie bisher. "Lass uns schnell zum Hauptquartier  
aufbrechen! Dieser brutale Kellner ist auf dem Weg hierher!"

"Na dann lassen wir sie eben hier und tragen nur diesen Schwächling rüber!",  
knurrte Ayato. Sie nahmen Ken zwischen sich.

Er lächelte. Zumindest Touka hatte nun eine Chance das alles zu überstehen...

"Nicht zu fassen..., ich sterbe!", dachte der Ghoul empört.  
All seine Knochen waren zertrümmert, sein ganzer Körper durchlöchert und  
zerfetzt. Das war das erste Mal, dass er so etwas erlebte. Und er fühlte,  
dass es auch das letzte Mal sein würde. Sie würden ihm nicht die Chance  
lassen sich wieder zu regenerieren.

Jedes Mal, wenn er durch die Straßen Tokyos geschritten war, hatte er sich  
unverwundbar gefühlt. Er hatte keine Angst vor Unfällen gehabt, keine  
Angst vor Gewalttätern, keine Angst vor anderen Ghoulen, sogar keine Angst  
vor den Tauben. Für ihn schien es immer, wie als gäbe es nichts, was ihm  
etwas anhaben könnte.

Wenn er einen Auftrag bekam, dann war er der Tod. Niemand auf den er je  
angesetzt worden war, hatte überlebt. Die meisten waren nicht mal in der  
Lage gewesen Widerstand zu leisten...

Er war ein SS-Klasse Ghoul, einer von der Sorte die selbst 1. Fahnder  
herausfordern konnten. Aber vor allem war er ein Mitglied der mächtigsten  
Ghoulorganisation der Welt.

Und nun war er geschlagen... von so einem steinalten Greis und einem Kellner?!  
Wie lächerlich...

"Mal sehen ob wir brauchbare Informationen aus dir herausbekommen.",  
murmelte der Kellner düster.

"Du kannst ja doch sprechen...", zischte der Ghoul. "Ich hatte mich schon  
gefragt ob du stumm bist."

"Was soll es bringen, während eines Kampfes zu sprechen?", fragte der  
Kellner zurück.

"Ich glaube nicht dass dieser hier uns etwas erzählen wird, Yomo.", sagte  
der Greis. "Aber diese Unterlagen, werden sicher noch wertvoll für uns  
sein."

Wie war sein Name noch mal...? Irgendwas mit Yo-... Ja, er hieß Yoshimura.  
Jetzt erinnerte der Ghoul sich wieder. Es war lange her gewesen, dass er in  
diesem Cafe gewesen war und den Greis und den Kellner gesehen hatte. Der  
Ghoul lächelte.

"Ich gratuliere euch... ihr seid ziemlich gut. Aber jetzt seid ihr erledigt.  
Ihr hättet uns niemals herausfordern dürfen."

"Ach ja?", fragte Yomo kühl zurück. Sie waren von einem Blutbad toter  
Ghoule umgeben.

"Meint ihr, ihr hättet uns geschlagen? Meint ihr, ihr hättet gewonnen?  
Ihr habt nur gegen mich gewonnen... Tsss! Meine Vorgesetzten, werden mich  
einen Versager nennen, so wie es aussieht..."

Er musste eine Pause machen, denn er hatte bereits sehr viel Blut verloren,  
seine Kehle fühlte sich ausgedörrt an. Seine Stirn glühte, während alle  
Wärme aus dem Rest seines Körpers zu entrinnen schien.

"Wirklich blöd... Warum gibst du uns nicht einfach, was wir wollen  
Yoshimura? Du hättest dein albernes, kleines Cafe behalten können... Aber  
jetzt wirst du alles verlieren. Ha,ha! Selbst schuld! Niemand legt sich an  
mit "Q"!"

Herr Yoshimura sah teilnahmslos auf ihn herab.  
"Ich glaube wir sind hier fertig, Yomo."  
Er wandte sich ab.

"Hey! Was soll da-" Ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Nacken brachte ihn zum  
Schweigen. Der Ghoul spuckte Blut. So wie es aussah, wollten sie ihn  
wirklich umbringen. Da die Alternative gewesen wäre dass sie ihn mitnähmen  
und erst einmal bearbeiteten, konnte er sich wohl glücklich schätzen. Es  
lag Nichts mehr in seiner Hand. Zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich genau so  
hilflos, wie sich wohl all seine vielen Opfer immer gefühlt hatten. Es war  
wirklich Zeit, dass er starb.

Genau so zu fühlen, wie der Rest von dieser erbärmlichen Ghoulbande, die er  
auf die Antik-Mitarbeiter angesetzt hatte... aber was war das für ein Spaß  
gewesen sie platt zu machen nachdem sie voll versagt hatten! Er lachte laut  
auf - und dann starb der Ghoul.

Frau Kosaka ging mit federnden Schritten die letzten Schritte zum Kranken-  
zimmer - es würde das letzte mal sein, dass sie ihre Tochter hier würde  
besuchen müssen. Danach ging es endlich nach Hause.

Die letzten Monate waren ihr wie Jahre erschienen. Sie waren härter gewesen,  
als alles was sie zuvor erlebt hatte. Aber vor ein paar Wochen - hatte es  
endlich eine Wende ins Positive gegeben.

Sie verstand immer noch nicht was es gewesen war, was ihrer Tochter wieder  
den Lebenswillen zurückgegeben hatte. Es musste etwas mit ihren Tagebüchern  
zu tun gehabt haben...

Yoriko schrieb gerade die letzte E-Mail. Nachdem sie sich wieder etwas  
erholt hatte, musste sie einfach all ihren Klassenkameraden dafür danken,  
wie sie für sie dagewesen waren. Sie würde sich auch noch persönlich bei  
ihnen bedanken...

"Hoffentlich wird es nicht zu peinlich für uns.", dachte Yoriko schmunzelnd.

Ihre Erinnerungen kehrten nun immer mehr zurück. Doch sie konnte sich immer  
noch nicht an alles erinnern, was vorgefallen war an diesem Tag...  
Wahrscheinlich würde sie das nie können.

Aber woran sie sich erinnerte war, eine Freundin gehabt zu haben.  
Eine wirklich gute Freundin. Und sie hatten bis zum Ende zusammengehalten.  
Sie konnte sich erinnern, wie sie sich umarmt hatten... Touka hatte geweint.  
Aber aus irgendeinem Grund, war sie nicht traurig gewesen, oder verängstigt.  
Nein, sondern sehr glücklich...

"Ach Touka..., werde ich wieder einsam sein, ohne dich?" Sie lehnte sich  
in die Kissen zurück und streckte sich.

Wie einsam sich Touka wohl gefüllt hatte, in ihren letzten Momenten...  
Das Lächeln schwand von ihrem Gesicht.

"Hier bin ich und lebe weiter...", dachte Yoriko. "Und Touka..."  
Was war mit Touka? Was war nur mit ihr geschehen? Was hatten diese... Wesen  
mit ihr gemacht? Ein kalter Schauer überkam sie. Sie fühlte sich ganz  
merkwürdig wenn sie an Ghoule dachte. Da war Angst, ja. Aber, noch irgend-  
etwas anderes... Es wäre wahrscheinlich besser gewesen gar nicht darüber  
nachzudenken..., aber das musste sie.

Seitdem sie sich erinnern konnte, waren ihre Gefühle ein einziges Chaos  
gewesen. Sich daran erinnern zu können, wie es gewesen war mit ihrer  
besten Freundin, hatte sie so glücklich gemacht - aber zugleich hatte sie  
auch sofort begriffen, dass sie nun nicht mehr da war...

Sie hatte versucht sich selbst zu sagen, dass es ja noch eine kleine Chance  
gäbe, dass sie lebte..., doch ihre Mutter, die Ärzte, die Ghoul-Ermittler,  
sie alle hatten ihr versucht schonend beizubringen, dass das nicht möglich  
war. Das zu akzeptieren war schwer...

Nun blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als zu versuchen weiterzuleben... das  
schuldete sie allen, die sich um sie gekümmert hatten. Und sie schuldete  
es auch Touka. Denn sie fühlte tief in ihrem Inneren, das sie sie gerettet  
hatte.

"Hallo Yoriko."  
Sie blickte auf und lächelte breit.  
"Hallo Mama! Gehen wir jetzt nach Hause?"

Zerstört... vollkommen zerstört...  
So fühlte sie sich. Ihre Wunden glühten und sie drehte sich im Schlaf.  
Was ist nur passiert? Sie atmete ein und aus, ein uns aus. Doch schließlich  
wollte sie es wirklich wissen.

Müde schlug sie ihre Augen auf und sah ein wohlbekanntes Gesicht über sich.  
"Guten Morgen Mademoiselle! Sie sehen bezaubernd aus!"  
"KYYAAAAAHHH!", schrie Touka und verpasste Shu einen Schlag in den Magen,  
der ihm aber nicht viel auszumachen schien.

"Kaum wach und schon wieder so stürmisch! Dabei solltest du dich doch noch  
etwas ausruhen."  
Sie hatte sich blitzschnell aufgerichtet und war auf die Füße gesprungen,  
schwankte nun aber etwas.

"WAS ZUR HÖLLE?! WARUM BIST DU HIER?! WARUM LEBST DU?!"

"Dein Ratschlag hat mich gerettet. "Friss dich doch selbst!" Erinnerst du  
dich noch?"

Touka fühlte wie ihr etwas schlecht wurde, als sie verstand.

"Du hast einiges verpasst - wir sind jetzt alle Freunde, wusstest du das?  
Ich habe euch geholfen unseren geliebten Ken wieder zurückzugewinnen. Und  
jetzt ist er faszinierender als je zuvor! Geradezu hinreißend!" Shus  
Gesichtsausdruck war mehr als beunruhigend.

"Ken?! Er ist hier? Wie geht es ihm?!", fragte Touka aufgeregt. Sie begann  
sich an ihren letzten Kampf gegen Ayato zu erinnern, daran dass auch Kaneki  
gekämpft hatte.

"Nun, wie es ihm geht ist nicht so leicht zu beschreiben und-"

"-er ist nicht hier.", beendete Herr Yoshimura den Satz. Er war gerade durch  
die Tür hereingekommen, da stürzte etwas hinter ihm hervor und warf sich mit  
solcher Geschwindigkeit auf Touka, dass sie auf ihr Lager zurückgeworfen  
wurde.

"Du bist wieder wach! Du bist wieder wach! Ich bin so froh...", heulte  
Hinami und machte das Oberteil das Touka trug ganz nass. Sie strich ihr über  
den Kopf und lächelte. Dann sah sie auf.

"Er ist nicht hier? Heißt dass er ist unterwegs? Wie geht es Ken?"

Herr Yoshimura senkte den Kopf etwas.  
"Er hat während seiner Gefangenschaft vieles erleiden müssen. Ich fürchte er  
ist nicht mehr der Ken Kaneki denn du gekannt hast, Touka."

Das war wie ein Schlag in den Magen.

"Und... warum ist er nicht hier?"

"Er hat sich entschlossen, nicht mehr ins Cafe Antik zurückzukehren."

"Was...?!"

Das war also der 20. Bezirk von Tokyo... an so richtig viel erinnern konnte  
sie sich nicht mehr, musste Yoriko zugeben.

Aber nach so langer Zeit wieder frische Luft auf der Haut zu spüren und die  
warme Sonne, ihre Mutter neben sich glücklich lächelnd zu sehen, all das  
machte sie froh. Trotz allem was gewesen war.

Ihre Mutter redete so enthusiastisch davon was sie nun alles zusammen  
schönes unternehmen würden, wie sie es noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Oder...  
zumindest sich erinnern konnte. Aber Yoriko erinnerte sich wieder, dass sie  
ihre Mutter war. Und dass war das Wichtigste.

Sie schritten weiter voran durch die belebte Stadt, vorbei an einem  
kleinen Park in dem Kirchbäume standen. In einem Rucksack trug Yoriko ihre  
Tagebücher mit sich...

Die Tagebücher dank denen sie sich wieder hatte erinnern können... an Touka.

Es war merkwürdig, sie meinte sich an einen Traum zu erinnern, wie sie ihre  
Freundin im Krankenhaus besucht hatte, als Krankenschwester verkleidet.  
Und in gewisser Weise, war sie ja auch tatsächlich bei ihr gewesen, hatte  
sie durch ihre Tagebücher besucht und wieder aufgeweckt...

Auf einmal blieb Yoriko stehen.

"Ist etwas, Yoriko-chan?", fragte ihre Mutter.

"Diese Straße entlang, geht es zum Cafe Antik, nicht wahr?"

Ihre Mutter lächelte nachsichtig und zugleich etwas traurig.  
"Nein Schatz, es ist diese Straße entlang. Da, bei diesem Laden links vorbei  
und dann ein paar hundert Meter..."

"Darf ich dort hin? Ich würde gerne das Cafe besuchen...", sprach Yoriko  
leise.

"Ich... bin nicht ganz sicher ob du allein nach Hause finden würdest, mein  
Schatz...", sagte ihre Mutter. Yoriko schlug traurig die Augen nieder.  
"Aber wenn du das Handy mit dabei hast, kann ja eigentlich nichts  
passieren. Na gut, geh nur, ich warte zuhause auf dich."

"Danke Mama!", rief Yoriko und drückte sie fest an sich.

"Ich verstehe...", flüsterte Touka, als Herr Yoshimura ihr alles erklärt  
hatte. In diesem Moment fühlte sie sich so leer... nichts außer ein Hauch  
des ungeheuren Gefühls der Schuld, dass sie sicherlich bald überwältigen  
würde.

Denn es war ihre Schuld gewesen, dass sie Ken erwischt hatten. Ihr Wunsch  
nach Rache hatte jemand, der ihr sehr wichtig war, fast alles gekostet. Sie  
hätte es wissen müssen. Irimi hatte sie gewarnt... Sie alle hatten sie ge-  
warnt. Aber sie hatte nicht gehört...

Schweigend saß sie einfach weiter da, als Herr Yoshimura leise das Zimmer  
verließ. Er wusste wohl, dass es im Moment nichts gab, womit er sie hätte  
aufmuntern können.

"Ich hab ihm nie gesagt, dass ich ihn als Freund betrachte.", fiel Touka  
ein. Im Gegenteil. Das letzte was sie ihm gesagt hatte war, dass er nach  
Hause gehen sollte. Sie hatte ihn geschlagen und gedroht... sie war kein  
bisschen so gewesen, wie man sich eine Freundin vorstellt. Und nun war er  
fort.

"Schon wieder nicht das Richtige gesagt...", flüsterte sie. Bald würde sie  
darüber weinen können. Aber besser würde dadurch nichts werden...  
nie wieder.

Ärgerlich fuhr Koma immer wieder mit dem Mop über den blitzenden, nassen  
Boden.

"Langsam könntest du mal damit aufhören. Du machst noch das Holz kaputt...",  
meinte Irimi.

Er legte den Mop beiseite und begann stattdessen den Tresen zu putzen. Sie  
versuchte es nochmal.

"Da war einfach nichts zu machen... Sie waren schon zu weit weg. Und  
es wäre Wahnsinn gewesen im Alleingang einen Phönixbaum-Stützpunkt  
anzugreifen."

"Der Teufelsaffe hätte es geschafft. Wenn er rechtzeitig da gewesen wäre.",  
meinte Koma kopfschüttelnd. "Aber sie waren schon weitergezogen und ich  
wusste nicht wohin... Du hättest sie vielleicht gefunden, aber wenn du nicht  
bei Touka geblieben wärst..."

"Sag ich doch. Manche Dinge sind nicht zu ändern.", sagte sie nüchtern und  
nahm noch einen Schluck Cafe aus ihrer Tasse. "Oh, sieht aus wie als hätten  
wir Besuch." An der Eingangstür war ein Mädchen aufgetaucht.

"Wir können noch nicht aufmachen! Es ist noch nicht sauber genug!", meinte  
Koma. "Wer ist es denn?"

"Ein junges Mädchen."

"Und? Ist sie hübsch?"

"Zu jung für dich. Aber Moment mal..."

Das Mädchen hatte mehrfach versucht an der Tür zu ziehen und klopfte nun  
vorsichtig dagegen.

"Geh mal hoch und sag das Touka nicht nach unten kommen darf."

"Darf sie doch sowieso nicht.", meinte Koma verwirrt.

"Ich glaube dass ist ihre Freundin, die im Krankenhaus lag."  
Er ging nach oben und Irimi zum Eingang um die Tür für Yoriko aufzumachen.

"Ha-Hallo. Entschuldigen sie bitte. Ich weiß, sie haben noch geschlossen.  
Ich bin-"

"Yoriko Kosaka, nicht wahr?", unterbrach Irimi sie freundlich lächelnd.  
"Toukas beste Freundin. Sie hat immer sehr gerne von dir erzählt."

Irimi ließ Yoriko eintreten. Yoriko sah sich um. Sie war lange Zeit nicht  
mehr hier gewesen... aber das war einer der Orte, an die sie sich noch  
erinnern konnte. Das Cafe sah immer noch genau so hell und einladend aus,  
es lag immer noch dieser Geruch nach Holz und Cafe in der Luft. Viele  
schöne Erinnerungen... Sie musste sich anstrengen dass sie nicht zu weinen  
anfing...

"Touka hat... auch immer gerne erzählt, wie sehr sie es mag... hier zu  
arbeiten...", sagte sie mit stockender Stimme.

"Das hat man gemerkt. Sie hat sich viel Mühe gegeben bei der Arbeit, war zu  
allen freundlich - hat sogar diesen angenervten Gesichtsausdruck abgelegt,  
den sie sonst oft drauf hatte.", sprach Irimi schmunzelnd.

Yoriko setzte sich kurz hin.

"Es tut mir leid... es tut mir leid, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr kommen kann  
wegen, wegen-"

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld.", sagte Irimi. "Bestimmt war Touka froh... dass  
du weiterleben würdest."

Wieder hätte Yoriko fast geweint. Dann nickte sie leicht.  
"Danke." Sie versuchte ein tapferes Lächeln für Irimi.  
Dann stand sie auf.

"Möchtest du nicht noch etwas bleiben?"

"Ich würde gerne bleiben... aber meine Mama erwartet mich zuhause...  
Es war schön hier zu sein... um sich an sie zu erinnern...  
Darf ich das Cafe vielleicht bald wieder besuchen?"

"Natürlich. Und dann können wir uns zusammen an Touka erinnern.", antwortete  
Irimi.

Yoriko verbeugte sich und ging hinaus.

Schmerzliche Glücksgefühle durchfluteten Touka. Sie war nicht herunter-  
gegangen, das ging einfach nicht, aber vom Treppenabsatz aus, hatte sie  
alles gehört, was unten gesagt worden war. Noch einmal Yorikos Stimme zu  
hören, die über sie als ihre Freundin sprach, war der wohl schönste Klang  
gewesen, den Touka je gehört hatte.

Koma hatte bereitgestanden um sie zurückzuhalten wenn nötig - denn der  
Mensch, die Schülerin Touka Kirishima war tot. Und sie konnte auch nicht  
mehr wieder lebendig werden.

Sie ging die Treppe hinab und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, so  
dass sie sie nicht sehen würden.

Yoriko erinnerte sich also nicht mehr daran, dass alles ihre, Toukas Schuld  
gewesen war... dass sie ein Ghoul war, eines dieser Monster die Yoriko  
fast umgebracht hätten... es war besser so. Alles war nun unendlich viel  
besser, als sie es sich hätte vorstellen können.

Denn Yoriko würde weiterleben und glücklich werden. Sie würde ohne sie  
glücklich werden... den Schulabschluss machen, neue Freunde finden, Liebe...  
Sie freute sich so sehr für sie. Und weinte.

Irimi nahm sie in den Arm und tröstete sie. Auch Hinami kam hinzu und hielt  
ihre Hand. Shu wollte auch dazukommen und sie trösten, aber Koma und Nishiki  
schickten ihn in ein anderes Zimmer.

Sie stand einfach da und hörte nicht auf zu weinen.

Da hörten sie auf einmal wie eine Tür aufging. Irimi löste ihre Umarmung.  
"Ah, hab vergessen wieder abzusperr-"

"Entschuldigung, ich glaub ich finde nicht allein nach Haus. Wissen sie in  
welche Richtung es zu-"

Sie sahen sich wortlos an.

"Touka..."

"..."

"TOUKA!"

Yoriko lief auf sie zu und warf sich um sie.

"Yoriko..." Touka drückte sie fest an sich. "Es tut mir leid..."  
"Es war alles meine Schuld... Ich bin eine Ghoula."

"Du bist meine Freundin.", antwortete Yoriko.


End file.
